Marriage Madness
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Becoming the Pokemon Master is no easy task. Especially when you have a crowd of women wanting to marry you when you're already married! Contains lemons. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Accepting OCs.
1. Sticky Starts

**A/N: Yay! A new M rated fic!**

Ultima's PoV

Well this started out…Interesting. For some apparent reason, when I went to go get my Pokemon, PokeDex, and Pokeballs from Professor Juniper, the lab was empty except for a red and white Pokeball on the table and the door was unlocked! The Pokeball had a green leaf on it, indicating that there was a Snivy in there. I tiptoed toward the ball ad slowly picked it up…Huh. No alarms. Odd. I picked up a golden PokeDex and five Pokeballs and began to leave.

"Well that was weird." I muttered to myself as I walked to Route Nineteen.

After walking for ten minutes to get to Floccesy Town, I sat on a tree stump and took out my Pokeball. I reluctantly pressed the white button in the center. The ball opened with a bright light coming out and….There was a female anthro Serperior - the final evolution of Snivy. Her body was forest green, her underside was minty green, her breasts were the same color as her body with pink nubs, and her leafy tail was coiled in displeasure.

"What? _You're_ my trainer? A rookie like you handling a level forty Serperior like myself?" she snapped.

"Uhhh."

"Look at you! I bet you don't have any knowledge of this world!" she screamed.

"Be quiet! Anyone can listen!"

"Speaking of listening, why should _I_ listen to _you,_ Mr. Rookie von Trainer?" she rambled on.

While she was rambling, I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. I felt my erection slowly made my pants bulge and I started to scoot away, but my Serperior grabbed me by the leg with her tail.

"I wasn't finished!" she yelled.

"…And?"

"You have to prove your worth to me!" she said nonchalantly.

"By doing?"

"Well…O-Oh my Arecus…" she trailed off while covering her mouth while staring at my bulged pants.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your dick is enormous! I don't think it's gonna fit!" she squealed.

"Wait, so _that_ is what you want?" I asked.

"Yup…Can't fuck me, can't keep me." she stated simply.

"…Well…I'm out!" I shouted while running away.

My Serperior grabbed my legs with her vines and yanked my pants off. Her crimson eyes twinkled in greed and lust as she used her slippery vines to pump me off.

"You're not going anywhere..." she purred.

Several hours later of nonstop sex, we finally made it to Floccesy Town. I entered the Pokemon Center and ordered a room for two.

"Okay, I guess." the nurse said reluctantly while giving me a silver key.

I took the key and walked to room seven hundred seventy seven. It wasn't much. A double bed, a plasma screen TV, a mini fridge to the right, and a bathroom near the bed. I undressed, put on my blue striped pajamas, and got into bed. My Serperior, which I named Sally, snuggled up to me.

"I'm starting to like you…You never told me you name. What is it?" Sally asked.

"It's Ultima.."

"Strange name, but I can see why….Are we gonna go get our first badge?" she asked.

"Yes but before that, we're gonna train."

"But I know Leaf Blade, Coil, Dragon Tail, and Giga Drain!" Sally whined.

"As good as those moves are, have you learned SolarBeam?" I asked.

"Well, no, but it takes to long!" Sally complained.

"And I'm going to teach how to do it on the spot."

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed happily.

I yawned and as I fell asleep, I could feel Sally sucking me off.

**A/N: Yes. I joined the M rated Pokemon bandwagon! I'm bad at describing Pokemon.**


	2. The New Addition to the Team

**A/N: A new chapter already?**

Ultima's PoV

The next morning, I woke up with Sally on top of me.

"Are we gonna train?" she asked.

"Yup. Hold on. I have to return the key."

Coincidentally, the nurse came in the room and snatched the key from the nightstand.

"Convenient." Sally said simply.

"Yeeeaaah…You have to go now…" the nurse said awkwardly.

"It's Ultima."

"I didn't ask your name…J-Just go." she said exasperated.

"I was just about to." I snapped.

I walked out of the Pokemon Center with Sally behind me and a boy with jet black har crashed into me.

"Watch where you're going - Yang?! Is that you?" I shouted.

"In the flesh…Hello...Brother." Yang said like a badass.

"He's your brother?" Sally asked.

"Yes…Now run before they get you!" Yang ordered while running into the Pokemon Center.

I finally understood what Yang meant. There was a female Houndoom being chased by a female Scizor.

"Yang, wait for meee!" the Houndoom shouted.

Yang poked his head out of the door and shouted, "Goddammit, Hillary!"

"You!" the Scizor shouted.

Yang quickly ran to his room and his Houndoom followed. The Scizor was in hot pursuit and the Houndoom slammed the door on the Scizor's face.

"Oww! First you hit me with a stray Flamethrower, now you hit me with a door?!"

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Yang shouted.

"…Well, I heard a sorry in there, so I guess it'll have to do! I'm going for your brother…" she added.

"…Go ahead. He needs a new team member anyway." Yang muttered.

"Uh oh." Sally commented.

I ran off to Route Twenty with Sally close behind me, and the Scizor started chasing me. I jumped up a few ledges and ran to a farm named the Floccesy Ranch. I hid in the grass, but it was no use. The Scizor caught up to me and pounced on me.

"I know that you don't have any badges." the Scizor purred.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, but do you mind if I train with you?" she asked.

"I don't mind, but what moves do you have?" I asked.

"Bullet Punch, Bug Bite, Swords Dance, Protect, and I have the Tech Ability while holding a Steel Gem. Oh. And my name is Ciara, but you can call me CiCi."

"Hmm…STAB Bullet Punch plus the added attack bonus from the Steel Gem and Technician Ability and -"

"I know what they do!" Ciara snapped.

"Sorry…Wait…Did you have a previous owner?" I asked.

"Yes…Scythers evolve when going to another clan or with another trainer, provided they have a Metal Coat on them…My trainer always wanted sex from me when I was a Scyther, and before he traded, I did to him what he did to me…Rammed my scythe up his ass and tore him to shreds. I didn't feel anything when he was doing me, but I was so humiliated when my mother found out." Ciara sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know, and I had to get it off my chest. You seem like a nice guy, so I think I'll stay with you." she added while reaching for a Pokeball that I put in my tail.

"But what about your trainer?" I asked.

"Ditched him after I found out that he did it with my older sister."

"Oh."

Ciara pressed the button on the Pokeball and it enlarged to the size of a baseball, opened up, and a red beam shot out of it and enveloped her in it. It shook a few times, stopped, and made a beep, confirming that the capture was successful. She quickly came out and rubbed her forehead.

"I may never get used to be stuffed in a ball…." she muttered.

"Can we go back to Aspertia City and get a badge?" Sally whined.

"Didn't we need to train?" I asked.

"We can do that later!" Sally snapped while running to Aspertia City.

I quickly followed with Ciara behind me, and in fifteen minutes we were at the Aspertia City Gym.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" I said to myself.

"Don't you mean 'A piece of Poffin'?" Sally asked.

"..Whatever." I deadpanned while walking in.

The gym looked like a school. It was empty and we walked outside in the back. It was also empty except for a small stage and there was a badge on it with one thousand PokeDollars and a note next to it.

It read "Out on a field trip to the Undella Bay. Just take the badge and money. Sincerely, Cheren."

"…Well that was easy. To Virbank City!" Sally squealed.

"Ooh! I can visit my friend Natalie! She works at PokeStar Studios." Ciara added.

"PokeStar Studios?" I asked.

"It's a studio for movies. They've started doing more…Ah. _Mature_ movies…If you know what I mean…At least the pay is good." Ciara added.

"Has Natalie ever…You know…Done any of them?" I asked.

"No, but she's starting one. It's called "Forbidden Feelings", and they're looking for a handsome guy to fit the bill. Looks like you'll fit just fine." Ciara added with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes as I put my badge into its case. We walked out of the gym and headed for Virbank. When we were nearby, a trainer stooped me and shouted, "Hey you! Let's battle!"

He had an orange hat and shirt, black shorts and shoes, and he had brown eyes. I turned to him and motioned for Ciara.

"You want it? You got it! Go, Ciara!" I announced as Ciara jumped up in front of me.

"Go, Sunkern!" the other trainer shouted.

"Ciara, use Bug Bite!"

She charged at the yellow and black seed and repeatedly bit it. She came back with an Oran Berry in her mouth. The poor Sunkern was knocked out cold with swirls in its eyes. The trainer called it back and sent out a Purrlion.

"Bug Bite!" I shouted.

The same thing happened to the Purrlion and Ciara came back with another Oran Berry. She ate one of them and flapped her wings happily.

"Argh. You beat me! Here's your prize money." the trainer grumbled as he handed me three hundred Pokedollars. I took it and walked to Virbank. Smoke was coming out of factories and Sally shuddered.

"I hate smog…Damn Poison types…" she mumbled.

"The irony is that this is where the second Gym Leader is at. She uses Poison types, so I guess you won' t be battling…Not like you'll listen to me."

"I only listened because I just wanted to see Natalie again. Until you get the Bolt Badge, I won't listen to you." Ciara said snippily.

"So you're at level fifty?" I asked.

"Fifty five."

"No wonder you beat those to Pokemon so easily."

"Well duh! Plus I had a STAB bonus and it was super effective."

I rolled my eyes and stated walking toward the Gym. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy like last time.

**A/N: I'm not good at writing out battles, so bear with me. If you like this story, tell me what you liked. If you don't like it, tell me what I can improve on.**


	3. Toxic Troubles

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

I walked into the Virbank Gym and my ears were met with ungodly loud music. I covered my ears and ran out. Ciara followed me and dragged me back in.

"Grow a pair and put up with the music!" she snapped.

I sighed and slowly opened the doors. Rock music blared loudly into my eardrums. I'm surprised that they didn't bleed. I was about to shout over the loud music, but the Gym Leader raised her hand and the music subsided.

"Sorry about that. I was practicing for the band. I know what you want, so don't hold back!" she announced.

The people below the stage roared in excitement. I was about to motion for Ciara, but the doors burst open and a Lopunny ran to my side.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked.

"No time! I can be of use to you!" she said quickly.

"Hi, Lavanya!" Ciara squealed.

"Hi, Ciara!" Lavanya squealed back.

"Enough talk! Just capture that Lopunny, so we can battle! Make it snappy!" Roxie quipped.

Lavanya pressed the center of the Pokeball, just as Ciara did, and the capture was quickly completed. Lavanya popped out like Ciara and wagged her tail.

"Alright! Get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" Lavanya said confidently.

"That's _my_ line! Go, Weezing!" Roxie screamed as she sent out her Pokemon.

Lavanya's eyes slightly glowed beige and Roxie's Weezing was telekinetically swung around and slammed on the walls and floor.

"Gah! That was Psychic!" one of the people in the crowd shouted.

Lavanya slammed the Weezing down to the ground extremely hard. Dust erupted from the stage and when it subsided, the Weezing was KO'd. Roxie sent her back to her Pokeball and sent out a Scolipede who roared in Lavanya's face.

"Eww! Take a breath mint!" Lavanya squealed in disgust while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Scolipede, use Gunk Shot!" Roxie commanded.

The Scolipede's mouth slightly glowed purple and a huge glob of venom at Lavanya. She did nothing at first but her leg started glowing red. She jumped and kicked the glob of nauseous venom back into the Scolipede's mouth. She started gagging and she eventually fainted from how revoltingly putrid her own toxic tasted like.

"High Jump Kick…" Sally said to herself.

"Ugh. That sounds like a gross way to go." Ciara commented.

Roxie snarled and sent out a Garbodor. Lavanya's cheeks turned green and they quickly ballooned. She quickly regurgitated and her vomit shot into the Garbodor's sewage pipe fingers, clogging them up. Everybody Ewww'd, as did Ciara and Sally. Especially Sally.

Quickly getting over it, Roxie commanded her Garbodor to use Toxic. The Garbodor tried to shoot out lilac gunk from her sewage pipe fingers, but it wouldn't come out. She put them in front of her face and started to shake them. Big mistake. The vomit and her Toxic attack splashed her face and she was soon poisoned. Her cheeks turned slightly purple and she let out a groan.

"Garbodor, no!" Roxie shouted.

Lavanya used Psychic and did the same thing to Garbodor as she did to Weezing. The effects of Toxic kicked in and Garbodor was quickly KO'd. Roxie smiled and walked up to me after she sent her Pokemon back to her ball. She shook my hand and during the friendly gesture, she handed me the Toxic badge and a Pokeball.

"You put up a good fight. Didn't even let me land a hit! Here. Take the Toxic Badge and this Pokemon. You earned 'em."

"Thanks."

I opened the Pokeball and an anthro Arbok popped out. She hugged and nuzzled me. Behind me, Lavanya, Ciara, and Sally growled jealously.

"Looks like your girls are jealous." Roxie giggled.

"Are not!" Ciara, Sally, and Lavanya shouted at the same time.

Everyone laughed and Roxie made a little victory jingle with her bass guitar.

"Give a round of applause for…Umm. Name please?"

"Ultima."

"Give a round of applause for Ultima!" Roxie shouted into her microphone.

Everyone clapped as my merry band of mistresses left behind me. I heard music being played throughout the Gym even though I was outside.

"Well that went smoothly." Sally commented as she held her nose with to of her fingers.

My Arbok inhaled the smog and made a content sigh.

"Love the smell of smog in the morning. Before anyone asks, it's Abigail, but call me Abby." she mumbled.

"Umm…Okay? So…Let's go to PokeStar Studios!" Sally shouted as she dragged me to said studio, north of Virbank. I can see that she was desperate to smell fresh air. I couldn't blame her. The smog was starting to make me feel sick.

**A/N: Give me any suggestions for this story. I want to know any ideas you guys might have.**


	4. Mature Movie Madness

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

After being dragged for two minutes, we finally made it to PokeStar Studios. The entrance floor was red and it was in a checkerboard pattern. To the left were trailers and a studio, and to the right, there was the theater and a blue fountain in front of it. In the middle, there was a palm tree and at the end, there was a gold statue. A few trainers wolf-whistled at the sight of my Pokemon. Ciara rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ugh..Perverts."

Ciara held my hand and led me to the recording studio. It was yellow on the inside, there was a PC Box to the right of the door and an African American man with a gold afro in front of the door.

"Welcome to the soundstage of PokeStar Studios! Would you like to shoot a film?" he asked.

"Umm..Well, I-"

"Why yes! He is!" Ciara interrupted me.

"Excellent!" he said enthusiastically while ushering me in the green room.

There was a drop dead gorgeous anthro Ninetales, who I assumed was Natalie, lying on the floor - fanning herself with her tails.

"Finally, we can get this movie rolling!" she groaned slightly while drinking a smoothie.

"Umm…Say, do you know what this is about?" the gold afro'd man asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Well…Let's just say that you need to…Pleasure her." he said Mareepishly.

"…As disgusting as it sounds, I don't have a choice to back down…Fine. I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Yay!" Ciara shouted from the lobby.

"And, besides, what stopped you from doing me?" Sally shouted.

I walked over to the Ninetales and I reached for one her tails, but I stopped myself.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't curse you. It's just a myth!" she reassured me while licking my head.

I was unaware that they started filming. One thing let to another, and I got busy with Natalie. Her moans echoed throughout the building and the director had his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Sacre bleu! How eez zees possible? A mere teenager is giving zee time of her life! Imagine how good she'll feel if zey got it on when he eez an adult?" he whispered to the gold afro'd man. He nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Natalie was at the peak of fainting from pleasure. I pulled out my cum soaked member and Natalie kissed me.

"I love you so much." she purred, following the script.

She passed out and I passed out as well with my head buried in between her breasts.

"Aaand cut!" the director shouted.

Ice cold water was splashed on us and Natalie and I yelped in surprise.

"You did a great job there! We'll sent it to the theater right away!" the gold afro'd man gleefully said.

"You sicken me…" I growled after I put my clothes back on.

He ignored me and walked off. I walked off with Natalie following me. I looked in the lobby and I couldn't find my team. I went in the theater and they weren't there either. A few minutes later, they walked out of the red double doors with suspiciously sticky hands.

"You watched it?!" I asked apualled.

"We couldn't resist. We heard how good you were pounding Natalie's brains out, so we decided to see how good you were." Ciara giggled.

I groaned and left with Natalie still following me.

"Natalie, why are you following me?" I asked.

"…I want to be with you!" she said quickly.

"But what about your job?" Sally asked.

"Screw that!" she shouted while hugging me.

She got out one of my Pokeballs and she was quickly captured.

"Why are girls so willing to be with me?" I groaned.

"It doesn't matter. You're a good trainer and a good lover! I'm not surprised if a Legendary would want you!" Natalie giggled after coming out of her ball.

I said nothing as I walked to the docks east of Virbank. I got on the ferry to Castelia City and I could see a shadow of a dragon/bird in the water following the ferry. The shape looked familiar, but it was slightly distorted from the waves of the water. I was staring at it for a while until Ciara slapped me.

"Hey! What's the hold up? We're at Castelia!" Sally shouted from the pier. I walked off from the ferry unaware that the Pokemon that was following me slightly surfaced.

"You'll be mine, Trainer…And _only_ mine." she purred.

**A/N: As much as it pained me to type up the PokeStar Studios bit, it had to be done...Oh what am I talking about? I love Trainer x Pokemon! Guilty as charged!**


	5. Legendary Layer

**A/N: ….**

Ultima's PoV

I was walking toward the Pokemon Center, and Abigail was staring at the entrance to the sewer system.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…That sewer is my home…If my folks knew that I was here…Let's just say that they would be extremely happy to see me."

"What's wrong with that?" Sally asked.

"They may keep me there!" Abigail whined.

"Oh."

Ciara dashed off to who knows where, and Natalie was walking toward the Gym.

"I'll be back in a few!" she shouted.

Sally shuddered.

"I hate bugs." she muttered.

"Ciara's a bug." I pointed out.

"But not like those creepy bugs like Ariados, Spinarak, or Parasect!" Sally squealed.

"True…" Lavanya mused.

We were at the edge of one of the piers. I saw a white dorsal fin in the water getting closer to me. Without warning, a pair of white hands grabbed me and dragged me down into the water. My team tried to bring me back up by pulling my legs, but it was no use. I was taken by a female anthro Lugia who took me to an undersea cavern. I gasped and breathed heavily, taking in as much air as possible while coughing out water. She purred in delight and licked her lips lustfully.

"We're gonna have _so_ much fun!" she purred while licking my crotch after she ripped my jeans and underwear off.

I gasped by how warm her tongue was. I wasn't surprised that my monstrous erection sprang to life. She got to work and I gripped a few stalagmites in pleasure.

Back at the surface, my team were worried sick. Natalie came back with the Insect Badge and asked where I was.

"Lugia took him and I think she's raping him!" Sally explained.

"Umm…Hate to tell you this, girls, but I think we should let her." Natalie advised.

"Why?" Lavanya asked.

"She's a Legendary! She can kick our asses in an instant!" Natalie yelled.

"We should get him when she's knocked out." Abigail recommended.

"We don't know where they are!" Lavanya screamed.

"…You're the one with extremely good hearing. Put your ear by the water." Ciara suggested while eating ice cream.

"Just because I'm a Lopunny -"

"_**JUST DO IT**_!" the rest of my team screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Okay! Okay! Fine" Lavanya yelled in exasperation.

She put her left ear near the water and started moving it around.

"Hear anything?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. The sound of Lugia's ridiculously loud moaning." Lopunny said flatly.

"Now how to we get there without drowning?" Ciara asked.

"I'm not going! You know how I am with water!" Natalie shouted indignantly.

Ciara ignored Natalie and pushed Sally into the water.

"H-Hey!"

"You're the one with the type advantage!" Ciara growled.

"But -"

Lavanya gasped and was blushing heavily.

"Oh my Arceus…He..He's doing Scuicune as well!"

"She won't have an easy time cleaning Ultima's gunk." Ciara muttered.

"This is no time for jokes, Ciara! Hey. Where's Sally?" Abigail asked.

Back in the cave, I was currently having trouble holding back my fluids. I had blisters from gripping the stalagmites.

"Ohh…Using Stockpile, aren't you?" Scuicune teased as she kissed me.

"I..I can't hold it in any more…" I groaned.

"D-Do it! I want it all!" Lugia moaned out.

"B-But what if I -"

"I don't care! I want to have an Egg!" Lugia screamed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I released an ungodly load inside of her. She moaned loudly and Scuicune pushed Lugia out of the way. She felt the same sticky substance flood her insides and they both collapsed. Sally poked her head out from the entrance and poked me.

"Hey, Legendary layer, are you done yet?" Sally hissed.

"It's not like I asked them to!" I retorted.

"Whatever. Just capture them so we can leave." Sally muttered.

"I think I ran out."

I noticed two golden Pokeballs on the self with a note that read "To whoever pleases us the most may be our Master." I'm guessing that was me. I picked them up and put them next to the KO'd Legendaries. They were quickly captured and Sally snatched me as soon as I picked up the two Pokeballs.

"Let's go already! It's time to go to Nimbasa! Natalie already got the Insect Badge for you!"

"Tell her I said thanks."

"Tell her yourself." Sally snapped.

"But I'm exhausted."

"I don't care."

**A/N: Way too much dialogue.**


	6. Round Two and a Mysterious Figure

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

I walked to the Pokemon Center after my team smothered me in kisses. Natalie rented a room for us, Ciara ordered dinner, and Lavanya was constantly staring at me. After we all ate dinner, everyone went to sleep but I couldn't. I was worried about Lugia and Scuicune because I probably got them pregnant. Lugia popped out her ball and started nuzzling me. I noticed that her stomach was bulging confirming that she was indeed pregnant.

"You're going to be a great parent once our egg hatches." Lugia purred.

"What about Scuicune? I got her pregnant, too." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and started eating Abigail's leftover Tauros steak.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Lugia muttered.

I lay down on the bed and Lugia snuggled up to me. She rubbed my chest and started making out with me.

"I love you so much. Marry me.." she purred lustfully in my ear.

"I-I can't. I'm already married." I sputtered out.

"Shh…It's okay…" she cooed as she stroked my face.

She unzipped my pants, rubbed my crotch, and started rubbing her hips on mine.

"Make love to me."

"But what about the egg?" I asked.

She put her butt in front of my face and started licking my crotch. I made a small gasp of pleasure - trying to keep myself quiet.

"Shut up and fuck me." she growled.

We went at it for two hours. I was being careful to not hurt the egg, but Lugia always seemed to find a way to continue every time I hesitated.

"Oh Arceus! Yes! _**Yes!**_ I'm your bitch! _**I'm your bitch**_!" she screamed while gripping the sheets.

I heard loud banging from the wall.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" some yelled from behind the wall.

"Sorry!" I shouted back.

"Don't be! Just shut her up!" the voice shouted.

Lugia seemed to hear the conversation through her loud moaning, and she started sucking me off.

"…Dude, what did you do?" the voice asked after a moment of slience.

"She's sucking me off.." I responded.

"Nice. Killed two Pidgeys with one stone. Now I can go to sleep." the voice said flatly.

I shuddered and made a small groan of pleasure.

"You like that?" Lugia purred but it was muffled due to my member in her mouth.

I meekly nodded and she picked up the pace.

"Oh God.." I moaned.

Now it was my turn to grip the sheets. You can image what happened next. The next morning, Lugia was nuzzling me and rubbing my chest in the afterglow of sex.

"You were so good…Looks like the maids are gonna have a tough time." she giggled.

"I'm not proud of that."

Lugia moaned slightly and put her hand on her tummy.

"What's wrong? I asked.

"N-Nothing. I feel the egg forming in me…" she sighed out.

"…Should I give you a name?" I asked.

"I already have one."

"And you never told me because?"

"You never asked. It's Lucy." she said nonchalantly with a giggle.

"And what's Scuicune's name, if she has one?" I asked.

"It's Sammy." she replied.

"Oh…Now what?"

"Let's go at it again!" Lucy squealed.

"No! Just no! Your moaning kept me up last night! I think a stray glob of your jizz landed in my mouth when I yawned!" Abigail shouted from the couch.

"S-Sorry." I said nervously while blushing heavily.

"Whatever. Let's just go to Nimbasa." Abigail muttered.

A few minutes later, we were outside and were headed toward Route Four. I saw a huge crowd in front of an ice cream stand. There was a female Charizard next to a cloaked figure, who I assumed was female because of figure's large breasts. People were whispering to each other excitedly. My ear twitched and I could hear what some of the were saying.

"I don't believe it! The world Champion is here buying Castelia Cones!"

"So the rumors _are_ true!"

The figure looked irritated at the amount of attention she was getting.

"Charlotte, use Fire Blast." the figure commanded through clenched teeth in a British accent.

Everyone backed away in fear and the figure sighed in relief.

"Can I get nine Castelia Cones?" she asked.

"What for?" the clerk asked.

"What? Can't a gal buy some ice cream for her team and children?"

"My apologies, madam."

She looked at me and said quickly, "Make that ten."

After she payed, she hopped on her Charizard and flew in a U turn. She stopped and tossed one of the Castelia Cones at me, which I quickly caught. She flew off into the distance, possibly to the Pokemon League.

I contently ate my ice cream and Ciara softly nudged me.

"Better eat that quick. Route Four is a desert. That sandstorm's gonna ruin that delicious ice cream."

I quickly shoved it down my throat and carefully swallowed.

"Y'know, we never did train." Sally commented.

"We can do that now. I can teach you SolarBeam."

"Great! Now what about the rest of us?" Lavanya asked.

"You're fine. You have Psychic, Ice Punch, High Jump Kick, and Protect."

"I have Earthquake, Crunch, Coil, and Sludge Bomb." Abigail commented.

"I have Fire Blast, SafeGuard, Will O Wisp, and Nasty Plot." Natalie added.

"You're all fine. All I need to do is teach Sally SolarBeam." I said nonchalantly.

"Then we can go to Nimbasa?" Ciara asked.

"Yes."

"Good. This weather is making my eyes sore." Natalie complained slightly.

"Suck it up." Ciara grumbled.

"You're the one with resistance to this whether! Of course you feel fine!"

I walked off with Sally while Ciara and Natalie were bickering. I wet to a nearby lake which was muddled with sand.

"Ew. Scuicune's not gonna like that." Sally muttered.

"Agreed."

**A/N: ..So much dialogue...**


	7. Training Time and Dirty Dumpsters

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

"So how do I do this?" Sally asked.

"Well since this is your first time doing this, I assume that you need to open your mouth as wide as you can."

"True…I and think I know how to do that…" Sally said mischievously.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

She pounced on me and started sucking me off.

"Mmm..Makes for good practice, doesn't it?" she purred.

"Sally, this isn't what I meant!" I shouted.

"Hey, at least we benefit from it! You get sex while I open my mouth as wide as I can to take this massive meat to learn SolarBeam! They don't call this a blowjob for nothing." Sally retorted.

Ten minutes later, Sally finally stopped her "practice".

"Y'know, maybe this was a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Well we're in a desert."

"So?"

"So?! What if you take in too much sunlight and your SolarBeam goes out of control?" I shouted.

"True…I'll just fire at that lake!"

"Are you crazy?! What if -"

"There aren't any Sharpedo or Gyarados in there…Just Basculin and the occasional Relicanth." Sally said simply.

"Oh…Use SolarBeam."

"I'll try."

She raised her tail and started taking in sunlight. Her tail glowed a pale green and she shot a pale green laser at the lake. Fortunately, she didn't hit anyone.

"Six seconds...Impressive…But as impressive as it may be, you have to do it in two seconds. One for charging and the other to fire."

"But why?" Sally asked.

"What if you're about to be beaten? Those two seconds can buy you some time."

"Oh stop worrying!" Sally shouted.

"I got Lucy and Sammy pregnant, I only have four badges, and I'm worried about Lucy and Sammy!" I ranted.

"Who's Lucy and Sammy?" Sally inquired.

"Lugia and Scuicune."

"Oh…Since when did you have four badges? You have three." Sally asked while folding her arms.

"Since Abigail. She's at Nimbasa."

"Oh…"

After ten minutes of training, Sally managed to reach her goal with half a second to spare.

"C-Can we…S-St-Stop now? I'm exhausted." Sally panted.

I put her back in her ball and Ciara grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me back to Castelia.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I want to show you something." Ciara grumbled.

She took me to an alley and pointed to a surprisingly clean dumpster.

"That's my home."

"You lived in a dumpster?"

"Yup..My family was moving from Route One to the Lostlorn Forest, and I got lost here when I was a Scyther. Five years later, I was adopted by my first trainer, and…Well you know the rest."

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"…Nineteen. Well in Scizor years, I'm twenty five." she replied.

She hopped in and squealed, "I still fit!"

Her feet were slightly out and she had a really happy smile on her face. She pulled me into the dumpster and squeezed herself in. It smelled like milk and roses.

"You wanna do it?" she purred.

"Well I have no choice, but are you sure you want to do it in a dumpster?" I asked.

"I'm sure…And I'm virgin, so don't go so rough." Sally panted.

It started to get hot and Ciara locked the dumpster.

"Now nobody can interrupt." Ciara purred as she kissed me.

After a few minutes of making out and foreplay, Ciara began grinding onto me, begging me to continue. I began thrusting into her slowly, letting her purr with each thrust. Afterwards, I began speeding up, making Ciara into a moaning wreck. We went at it for several hours and I could imagine the horrified faces of innocent bypassers as they heard Ciara's moaning and screaming while the dumpster was shaking. She unlocked and opened the dumpster. The sun made her eyes twinkle and she had a content smile.

"Out of all the trainers I had, you're the best." she sighed.

I looked behind me and there was an enormous crowd of men in front of the alley. Ciara hugged me tightly and rubbed my chest.

"What? She told me to!" I shouted indignantly.

"And you listened?" asked a random person.

"Yes. Yes he did…Now beat it before I Bug Bite your dicks off!" Ciara screamed.

Everyone ran off and Lucy poked me.

"Abigail got the Bolt Badge, Sally got the Quake Badge and Lavanya's getting the Jet and Legend Badge. Thank Arceus for Ice Punch." she muttered the last part to herself.

"So how's the egg?" Iasked.

"I asked the nurse and we have a boy!"

"That's great! When is he due?" I asked excitedly.

"Well he still needs to hatch…Oh and Sammy's is a girl."

"I'm so happy for you too! Oh! I should go to the Pokemon Center for some birth control pills. Wouldn't want to get pregnant. I'll meet you at Mistralion City!" Ciara called out and she ran to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh and Elesa wants to see you."

"Then I guess we're going to Nimbasa."

"Where we _should_ have been going, but _nooo_. You wanted to train Sally and pound Ciara's brains out in her dumpster!" Lucy snapped.

"At least Abigail went!"

"But I wanted to go too!" Lucy whined.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! We're going!"

**A/N:** ...


	8. Enticing Electricity

**A/N: …I still have nothing to say.**

Ultima's PoV

I walked to Nimbasa, and on the way there, I saw a boy with a Virizion. I snarled and grudgingly walked off.

"What's wrong?" Lucy aced.

"Nothing…"

"I know something's wrong. You snarled when you saw that boy with the Virizion….Are you jealous?" Lucy teased.

"I'm not! It's just…My son was lost in the Pinwheel Forest and Virizion took care of him. Now that she's with a trainer, I may never get to thank her properly."

"Oh..Is he cute?"

"He's only a baby." I snapped.

We made it to Nimbasa a few minutes later. Abigail was standing by a ferris wheel. She was tapping her foot on the ground as if waiting for me…Or the ferris wheel.

"So this is Nimbasa's infamous ferris wheel?" Lucy asked.

"Seems like it."

Abigail looked at me, but ignored us and yawned. I poked Abigail and she licked me.

"There you are! Elesa's waiting for you!" Abigail squealed.

"Well you seem excited."

"Oh shut up and go. I ride the ferris wheel, you get to "talk" to Elesa." she added with a wink.

I nervously walked to the Gym and I was suddenly hugged by a woman with blonde hair, pale blue eyes, fair skin, and a lithe figure. On her head was a pair of large silver headphones with two long black cords that looked like ling pigtails. She was wearing a pair of long tight black pants with a black choker and a bright yellow sleeveless top that extended down past her waist. The top was open a bit in front and held together by three thick black V shaped straps in strategic spots.

"Elesa, I presume?" I asked.

"You presume correctly…You have a pretty strong Arbok." she purred.

"Yeah. Abigail is pretty powerful.…So what did you need me for?" I asked.

"Something." she giggled as she led me to her room.

"What kind of something?"

"It's a surprise…So I heard from Abigail that you're quite the player."

"Wh-Wha?!"

"Oh you know what I mean. Prove it to me that you really are what Abigail told me." she purred.

"B-But I'm married!" I shouted.

"I don't care. I want you in me…" she growled lustfully as she pumped me off.

"Ahh…E-Elesa."

"Yes?"

"K-Keep going…"

She purred and started to suck me off. I shuddered in pleasure and made a soft moan.

"Elesa.."

"Yes?"

"I have two questions."

"What are they?" she asked as she started sucking faster.

"Ahh…Can you go faster?"

"Sure can! What's the other question?" she managed to say while picking up the pace.

"Ahh! H-How do I challenge the World Champion?"

"Are you sure you want to challenge her? You need every badge." she replied.

"Unova badges or in every region?"

"Every region…Mmmm…So thick and creamy…Tastes like Oran Berry pie.''

"So how do I get there?" I asked.

"Take Skyla's plane…But first you have to beat her and pound her…Speaking of which.." she explained as she started riding me.

"Oh God..You're so tight!"

"Not bad, aren't I? Trust me, Skyla's _much_ better than I am." Elesa purred.

"Oh joy…"

"Don't be so sarcastic! I know you're enjoying it! You've made a mess in me and all over my bed!"

"That's not all I can do." I said with a smirk.

"Then show me." she purred.

Lucy was currently pacing around the front of Elesa's Gym.

"What's taking him so damn long? It doesn't take that long for a conversation…Unless…Oh for the love of Arceus! I swear if she's doing it, I'm going to -"

"You're going to what?" Abigail interrupted.

"Ahh! Abligail! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy squealed.

"Sorry…"

"So when are you going to tell your folks the good news? Everyone got all the badges. Apparently, Marlon was recently beaten, so he gave it up without a battle." Sally explained.

"Once we have a way to get to Johto…" Lucy said quickly.

I came out with Elesa behind me.

"You were right, Abigail. He certainly was as good as you told me." she purred.

"And I didn't even do it with him!" Abigail squealed.

"So I heard that your team got the badges for you. I think it's time you headed for Mistralton and "persuade" Skyla to give you a ride around the world." Elesa said with a wink.

"Aww! I never got to ride the ferris wheel!" Sammy whined.

"We can come back later! Right now, we're headed for Mistralton!" Natalie squealed.

"Well she seems excited…Catch you later, handsome!" Elesa purred while kissing my cheek.

Lucy growled jealously and slowly backed away.

"Hey, Lucy…What's wrong? You jealous?" I mocked.

"Shut up!"

**A/N: ….Ellipses!**


	9. Soaring Sensations

**A/N: …What? Nine chapters and only four reviews? What is this wizardry?!**

Ultima's PoV

After thirty minutes of walking, we finally made to Mistralton. We would have gotten there sooner if we didn't get lost in the Chargestone Cave.

"Finally! No more floating rocks!" Natalie shouted at the air.

"Now if only a certain Lopunny didn't get us lost." Sally quipped.

Lavanya made a small whimper and shrunk down in fear. Her eyes were twinkling in tears. I pet her head and she hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Lavanya. Everyone gets lost." I comforted her.

"Can you just do Skyla already and have her fly us around? I want to tell my family the good news!" Lucy yelled.

"Where's Ciara?" I asked.

"I think she went to the Lostlorn Forest to see her family." Natalie replied while filing her nails.

"Should we go get her after I'm done with Skyla?" I asked.

"If only Lavanya doesn't get us lost again." Lucy muttered.

"Shut up!" Lavanya squealed out.

I walked towards the Gym and I was greeted by a woman with tan skin, blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair that was short in the back. Adorning her hair at the front of her hair was a light blue prpeller-shaped ornament. Her outfit consisted of a light blue top that ended below her chest, tight light blue revealing shorts, and blue boots and gloves. Her top and shorts were connected by blue crisscrossing straps on her back.

"I'm Skyla! You must be Ultima! Elesa told me all about you…I heard you're a good trainer _and_ an excellent lover…So, watcha here for?" she asked.

"Well I need to use your plane to go around the world and -"

"Use my plane? Do you know how to drive one?"

"Well no, but I was hoping that you'd fly me around."

"Alright, but it's gonna cost ya." she warned.

"…Five hundred PokeDollars and two hours of sex every time we go to a new region?"

"Deal!"

"I-I was just kidding! I didn't think that you'd actually -"

She shut me up by kissing me on the lips and led me to her airplane themed room. Even her bed was a plane! She undressed and took a condom out of her pocket.

"I'm kinda excited about this. Why don't you and I have some fun?" she giggled.

She put it on the side and started pumping me.

''Oh Arceus! It's a _monster_!" she squeaked as she pumped faster.

"I get that a lot.."

She started nuzzling my boner and teasingly licked the sides. I let out a loud gasp of pleasure as she licked the tip and the ridge.

"Do you like this?" she purred.

I nodded and she started sucking on it. She took the whole thing in and she started to gag slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

She gave me a thumbs up and nodded, sucking even faster. I put her hand on the back of her head in case it was too much for her and needed me to withdraw. She swatted at my hand and hugged my hips, sliding it even further. She hugged tighter and started taking in my scrotum- teasingly licking and sucking on it.

"Sk-Skyla! I-I'm gonna…Ahh…AHH!"

I let out an enormous load in her mouth. She swallowed most of it but some of it dribbled out of her mouth. She took her mouth off my member and licked her lips.

"Mmmm…Delicious…So thick and sticky…" she purred.

"There's plenty more where that came from."

She started squeezing my member with her massive, and I mean _**massive**_ breasts and bobbed them up and down my throbbing shaft. I coated her breasts with my pearly white fluids and she giggled as she squeezed tighter, making me spurt even more.

"Oh my! You're such a heavy shooter! I'm gonna enjoy this for sure! I was planning to use the condom, but I want you to fill me!" she squealed as she raised her butt.

I slammed my member in her slippery pussy and felt the tip of my boner slide in her womb. As I thrust harder and faster, Skyla moaned louder. My erection started throbbing and Skyla's walls clamped down on me _extremely_ tightly. I grabbed her hips and rammed it in balls deep.

"Get ready." I warned.

"Please…Do it." Skyla moaned out.

I slid it in even further and flooded her insides with a powerful blast of cum as I squeezed her breasts. She moaned _extremely_ loudly and gripped the sheets as she rocked her hips. I pulled out and I splattered all over her butt and back.

"In my butt! Now! And do it quickly!"

I did as she commanded and kept shooting out my load.

"Mmm…Mmmmmm…So warm…" Skyla moaned as a heavy blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sk-Skyla…"

"Hmm? Wh-What is it?" she asked.

"Th-That was…_Fantastic_." I panted.

"Glad you think so, sweetie." she squealed as she hugged me.

"So should I pay you right now, or -"

"You don't need to. All I need is your dick. That's payment enough."

She kissed me and gave me a gold watch.

"Here. It's an X-Transceiver! You can make four-way calls with it. It's a gift for giving me a good time. I'm going to go shower. You made quite a mess in and on me. Wanna join?"

"Sure. I needed it anyway with all the sex I've been having. Legendaries, Elesa, you. Heck, I did it with my Scizor _in a dumpster_! A clean dumpster, but a dumpster nonetheless."

"Ohh, you're so naughty…I like that." she purred as she led me to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Skyla and I walked outside of her Gym and walked to the Mistralton Cargo Service where my team, except for Ciara, were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Skyla asked.

"WAAIT!" Ciara shouted as she burst through the doors - panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to visit my folks in the Lostlorn Forest." she explained while catching her breath.

"We know. Now let's go to Johto!" Natalie shouted excitedly.

"Alright! Next stop, the Johto region!" Skyla announced.

It was a three person plane, so I put everyone except for Lucy back in there ball. Skyla was to my right and Lucy on my left. The engine sputtered and started purring like a kitten. The plane took off and Lucy was holding her stomach as soon as we took of.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" I asked.

"This altitude does _not_ agree with my belly." Lucy groaned as her cheeks turned green.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't want you to vomit in this plane. Do it outside." Skyla scolded.

Lucy slightly opened the cockpit and threw up whatever she had for lunch. I felt bad for the unlucky person or Pokemon who got hit with that.

**A/N: Woo! Skyla x Ultima! Among other parings.**


	10. Un-egg-xpected Surprise

**A/N: Yes! I can finally make witty comments!**

**Robloxh3dg3h0g: A lot more girls…Not saying who.**

Ultima's PoV

It took us three hours to get to Johto. During the ride, Skyla put the plane on autopilot while she was rubbing my chest, Lucy was making strange whimpering and moaning, while I was extremely worried about Skyla and Lucy, but mostly Skyla. I noticed that she didn't take a birth control pill, but I'm pretty sure she had one in her coffee. Anyway, we landed in Olivine City and we got out of the plane.

"Yay! The Whirlpool Islands are up ahead. Most people call them the Whirl Islands for some reason." Lucy squealed.

I looked at them from the distance and I noticed that they looked like they were once one huge island.

"Hey, Lucy? Do you know why the Whirl Island was split?" I asked.

"Figured it out, huh? At some point in time, there were two countries fighting over the island. Lugia, the guardian of the island and my great-grandfather, got upset and cast lightning bolts to tear the island into four pieces. It then disappeared into the deep end of the waterfall basin, longing for the invisible trust between people and Pokémon to manifest once more. It's not really underwater. There are four caves on the island that lead underwater. The northwestern one is the correct entrance." she added.

"And that's why I went to Olivine! It's closer and we need a ferry to get there!" Skyla explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"If we bypass the whirlpools, we should be fine." Skyla reassured me.

"…Don't we need a ticket to get on the ferry?" I asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I got your ticket right here." Skyla purred while squeezing her breasts.

"Tell me your not -"

"Oh Arceus, no!" Skyla interrupted.

I sighed in relief but it was short-lived.

"I'm gonna seduce the captain, so we can get on for free!" Skyla squealed.

"God dammit!" I shouted.

"Awww. Are you jealous?" Skyla teased while tickling my chin. The bottom of my muzzle to be more precise.

"Am not." I growled.

"Are too!" Skyla giggled.

"Can we just go already?!" Lucy shouted.

"Right! Seduction powers away!" Skyla shouted while pointing to the docks.

"Ugh…She better give you a quickie on the ferry." Lucy grumbled.

"Not counting on that." I mumbled.

"You wanna bet on it? You know how much she loves that dick of yours." Lucy giggled.

"Fifty PokeDollars says that she does."

"Fifty?! I'm not made of money!" Lucy shouted as we walked to the ferry.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Skyla making out with the captain. To my surprise, the captain was female.

"Oh this is gonna be good…" I said to myself.

I made a gasp as my erection made my pants bulge, much bigger than last time.

"Looks like somebody wants to join." Lucy purred in my ear.

"Be quiet. I'm pretty sure Skyla's gonna want it from me." I whispered.

"So you finally agree?" Lucy asked.

"Yes…Now the bet is off since we know what's doing to happen."

A few minutes later of watching Skyla and the captain vigorously making out, Skyla got off the desk they were making out on, grabbed me by the dick, and led me and Lucy to our room. The captain followed and opened the door with her key.

"Enjoy the ride." the captain said enthusiastically.

Skyla was starting to undress but Lucy stopped her.

"Why are you undressing?" she asked.

"It takes thirty minutes to get there. That and he's getting a big one if you know what I mean…I think it's bigger than last time." Skyla giggled.

"Yeah well he's not doing you right now." Lucy snapped.

"And who's gonna keep me from doing it?" Skyla quipped.

"Me. He needs to pent that up!"

"Why?" Skyla asked.

"Knowing my mom and my sister, they're going to want every drop." Lucy deadpanned.

"…Fine then. I'l just get him ready." Skyla muttered as she reachd for my dick.

"No! Don't! That's going to give my father a bad first impression!" Lucy squealed as she put ice on my nether-regions.

I yelped and my boner quickly subsided. Skyla put her clothes back on, and after half an hour of playing chess, we finally made it to the Whirl Islands. We got off but the captain grabbed me by the tail as we were getting on the northwestern island.

"You're going to owe me big time if you want to get back to Olivine, then Cianwood, and back if you want the two badges." she growled.

She let go and Lucy led me through the cave as Skyla was lying on the sand. After five minutes, we were in a room with a waterfall and a pond in the center. We walked through it and walked through a corridor that eventually led to an enormous door with a water drop on it and and oddly shaped key hole.

"Well here we are." Lucy announced as we pressed her butt on the door sliding her tail into the hole.

The door swung open and Lucy seemed to be stuck on the door

"Umm..Daddy, a little help please?" Lucy whimpered.

A male Lugia picked her up and Lucy's tail slid out of the keyhole. He kissed her head and she tightly hugged him. He stared at me with disapproving eyes.

"Thanks, Daddy…I missed you." Lucy whimpered.

"I missed you too, pumpkin." her father muttered.

Lucy grabbed my tail and introduced me to everyone.

"This is my father, Silver."

"Hello." he grumbled.

"My mother."

"Hi there, cutie…Lucy sure brought a good one." her mother purred flirtatiously.

"M-Mother!" Lucy yelped while blushing heavily.

"Oh I'm just teasing. Continue." her mother giggled.

"And…Wait. Where's Daki and Lily? N-Nermind...I have good news!" Lucy squealed.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"I…I'm having an Egg!" Lucy shouted.

"That's great! Who's the father?" Silver asked.

"Ummm…It's my trainer…His name is Ultima." Lucy mumbled - somewhat embarrassed.

Silver glared at me and looked like he would Aeroblast me to death. Lucy's mother slowly backed away.

"Ummm…I'm gonna go see Daki! Kay? Bye!" Lucy said extremely quickly and dashed off while dragging me along.

"LUCY!"

"Let her go, Silver. If she loves him, let her be happy."

Silver growled and started grumbling to himself.

"Of all the males she picked, she chose a human?!" he shouted.

"At least he's cute." Lucy's mother commented.

**A/N: Daki is Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL's OC. See that button below this? That's right! Press the pretty button!**


	11. Sibling Rivalry and Muckin' up the Mrs

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

Lucy pulled me into a room and there was a female Lugia in a hot tub around the same age as Lucy. I took off my clothes and stepped into the water, but she didn't seem to notice me. I poked her arm and she looked at me while turning off her radio.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hi, Daki! I see you met my trainer." Lucy squealed as she licked my head.

I scooted away and Lucy crawled into the hot tub.

"He's your trainer? So, can he really take to girls at the same time? Let alone two Lugia?" Daki purred.

"Wh-Wha?!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Handled me and Sammy at the same time. He loves my warm tongue."

"L-Lucy."

"I bet he'll like my tongue!" Daki squealed as she playfully coiled her tongue around my neck.

"Mine was always the warmest." Lucy muttered.

I purred and wagged my tail. Lucy started licking my crotch and I let out a gasp.

"L-Lucy…Oh God.." I moaned.

"See? Mine _is_ better!" Lucy said triumphantly.

Daki pulled out a gold Pokeball and let herself be captured. She appeared next to me, drilled her tongue into my butt, and I screamed in pain. Lucy giggled and started sucking my dick. I let out a gasp and a moan as she went faster.

"Gets him every time." Lucy purred.

Daki giggled and pushed her tongue all the way in. I whimpered and she giggled again.

"What's wrong? Is the little boy hurting?" Daki asked as she pulled her clean slobbery tongue out and coiled her tongue around my balls.

I gasped loudly and they started growing.

"He's using Stockpile." Lucy giggled.

"Soon I'll make him use Gunk Shot!" Daki giggled as well as she started sucking me off.

Lucky licked the base of my member and wagged her tail.

"Ohhhh! I want him in my butt!" Daki moaned.

She got on her hands and knees, raised her tail, and I slammed my erection in her warm butt. I slammed hard and fast and Lucy started licking my balls. Daki's breasts were flopping around in the water as she rocked her hips and the water was sloshing around.

Harder!" Daki moaned.

I went harder and Daki gasped and pushed the whole thing in there. She leaked out her fluids into the water and passed out as my boner grew in length and girth. I pulled out and picked her up and put her to the side as if she were sleeping in the water.

"You used Bulk Up!" Lucy giggled as she rode me after turning off the hot tube.

"Please stop with the puns." I groaned.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" a voice that sounded like a six year old asked.

"Ahh! Lily, what are you doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed while blushing heavily and hugging me.

"I'm bored…What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm playing a game…A very special game.." Lucy said vaguely.

"Can I play too?" Lily asked innocently.

"No! It's a game that mommies and daddies play."

"But you said that when mommies and daddies love each other very much, they -"

"Lucy, may I speak with your boyfriend?" Lucy's mother asked while folding her arms.

"M-Mother!" Lucy yelped.

"It'll only be for…About an hour." she giggled.

"…Fine." Lucy grumbled as she got off me.

Lucy's mom picked me up, dried me off and pumped my dick slowly as she was doing it. She led me do her room and crawled on top of me after as put me on her huge bed.

"So you have the audacity to impregnate my daughter, capture both of them, and do it with both in my home?" she growled.

"Uhh…Well..I.."

"You're so naughty…" she purred.

She pumped me off again and rubbed her enormous breasts on my face.

"M-Mrs. L!" I moaned out.

"Shhh…Call me Lyra." she cooed.

She sucked me off and my boner throbbed insanely.

"Oh my! I haven't even started and you're already going to burst!"

"You're so warm…"

"I know, sweetie. Now I know why Daki and Lucy want you so much…Go on…Blow your load.." Lyra purred seductively.

She took in the whole thing, balls included, effortlessly and licked the tip. I flooded her mouth and she swallowed every single drop. I kept shooting for five minutes and she took her mouth off my dick. Big mistake. After she burped loudly, I splattered my load _everywhere_. Her breasts, her back, and even her butt! She slid onto me and her walls clamped ridiculously tightly. She moaned loudly and kept grinding her hips.

_**OH ARCEUS! You're better than my husband**_!" she moaned.

"I aim to please." I grunted out as I shot an unimaginable amount inside of her.

We moaned in unison and Lyra gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. We both passed out while I was still blowing my load into her.

**A/N: Oh God! What have I done?!**


	12. Tagging Along

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

I woke up ten minutes later and Lyra was nuzzling me.

"Hiya, cutie. You sure made quite a mess in and on me." Lyra purred.

"Heard it from Skyla." I muttered.

"Y'know..I may have an Egg in me…Maybe two." Lyra whispered.

"What?! Your husband's going to slaughter me!" I shouted.

"Believe me. I have my ways to get you scott free. He's like putty in my hands." Lyra remarked.

"Uh oh…"

"What do you mean "Uh oh"? I don't like "Uh oh"s!" Lyra said sternly with a scowl.

"The ferry! It's going to leave!" I shouted.

"But you're not…Please…Be my mate…My husband is sterile, but I never told him…Lily was the last child I conceived and I want to continue that with you." Lyra cooed.

"Lucy wants me, Daki wants me, Ciara wants me, Skyla wants me, Sally wants me, Elesa wants me, _you_ want me -"

"I get it! You have many girlfriends and I'm pretty sure you're already married, but I want you so badly! No man or Pokemon has every pleased me like you have! Please…You wouldn't want to make a lonely mother like me upset, now would you?" she ranted.

"..N-No, Lyra…" I mumbled.

"Good boy…And for being _such_ a good boy, you get a nice warm tittyfuck!" Lyra said playfully while licking my face.

"I'm not your pet." I retorted.

"Then you're my sex slave. You're my bitch." Lyra growled.

"On the contrary, my dear, your moans suggested otherwise." I said snippily.

"Do you really want to get on the bad side of a Legendary? One who offers free sex _and_ is the mother of your girlfriend?" Lyra snarled.

"Well no but -"

"Then shut up and _make_ me your bitch." Lyra purred while raising her tail.

"I-I -"

"Come on, big boy. Mommy's waiting." Lyra said seductively.

After half an hour of extremely rough and wild sex, Lyra was kissing and nuzzling me.

"You sure made me your bitch…Screaming so loud, I could have sworn Giratina would hear it. Thank Arceus hay my room is sound proof." Lyra sighed in pleasure.

"Who?" I asked.

"Giratina…Lives in the Distortion World…She can be a little snappy, but she's a sweet gal behind her dark nature.." Lyra said nonchalantly.

"Right…Listen, Lyra -"

"I know you want to leave and I really want you to stay, but…Y'know what? I'll just tag along with you!" Lyra said cheerfully.

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

"I can be with you and tend to the babies!" Lyra squealed.

"True." I muttered.

I left with Lucy, a passed out Daki, and Lyra behind me. Silver grabbed Lyra by the tail.

"Where do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm tagging along!" Lyra squealed.

"But what about Lily?" he asked.

"You take care of her! I have to help Lucy with her baby!" Lyra snapped.

"And why is your belly bulging?" Silver asked with a fierce glare.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"With your child, mind you. Remember when we last did it?" Lyra asked trying to jog Silver's memory.

"Yes…Two days ago.." Silver mused.

"Well…I want to tag along and help Lucy and her baby." Lyra explained.

"And Lily?" Silver asked flatly.

"She can come along and you housesit!" Lyra giggled.

"I don't wanna go, Mommy! I wanna stay with Daddy!" Lily squealed.

"Then it's settled! I'm tagging along with Ultima!" Lyra said happily.

"Bye, Mommy!" Lily squealed as she waved her mother and siblings goodbye.

We went outside and Skyla hugged me very tightly.

"Skyla!"

"What took you so long?! The ship left without you!" Skyla yelled.

"Sorry…I was busy." I mumbled.

"You should be! I was nearly raped by a Tentacruel to get to my plane! You owe me big, and sex isn't gonna cut it!" Skyla screamed.

"Lucy's dad didn't take the egg thing too well, and Lucy's mom and sister did me!" I shouted.

"….Okay, you have a valid reason, but you still owe me!" Skyla shouted.

She got out a huge light blue sleeping bag for two people, crawled into it, and pulled me into it. There was even room for…certain pleasurable acts. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Skyla asked.

"I put their balls in my bag, so…Wait…Where's Lavanya?" I asked worriedly after seeing that her ball wasn't there.

Lavanya poked me and showed me the Storm Badge and the Mineral Badge. Her fur was soaked and she was drying herself off.

"Got them while you were gone!" she squealed.

"Thanks. Did you really swim from Cianwood to Olivine then here?" I asked.

"Yup! Wow! It's getting late." Lavanya commented as the sun slowly set.

"We should get some sleep." Skyla advised as she yawned.

"Right…Good night, Skyla." I yawned out.

"G'night…" Skyla mumbled in her sleep.

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, tell me in a review. Greatly appreciated!**


	13. Legendary Eggs and Pregnancy Problems

**A/N: …Before I continue, I have to go on a rant. If you're not interested, just skip it…You know, it really is disheartening, at least to me anyway, when you put a lot of time and effort into your work and then no one even acknowledges it. Everyone on this site takes time out of their day to write these incredible stories and there are a lot of them that either have no reviews at all or very few. Whether you like the story or not, leaving a few words in opinion is appropriate. This story is almost as large as Falling for the enemy! Only eight reviews! **_**Eight! **_**I know it's not obligatory to write a review, but at least a sentence or so would suffice. Finally got that off my chest. On to the story!**

Ultima's PoV

The next morning, I woke up with Skyla grinding her hips on me, I was naked for some reason, and my lower regions felt wet. Looks like _someone_ had a midnight snack. She made moans and had me in an inescapable hug of love. I nudged her with my nose and tried to wake her up, but she was still humping me. I squeezed her breast, but Skyla just moaned louder and humped faster. I was starting to think that she wasn't sleeping at all.

"Skyla, please get off me." I whispered.

She didn't respond and kept humping, occasionally rubbing my waist. I slowly pinched her nose and kissed her. She instantly pulled away and gasped for air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I could have suffocated!" Skyla shouted.

"Be quiet! You'll wake the others! It was the only way you'd stop humping me!" I whispered.

Skyla growled and got off of me. I heard Lucy sleepily moaning and whimpering while holding her tummy. She woke up and moaned in pain.

"Ultima, I think I'm going to lay the egg!" Lucy moaned out.

My bag started shaking, and Sammy popped out crying in pain.

"M-Me too! Ahhh! It hurts so much!" Sammy cried.

They lay down on the sand screaming their lungs out in agony. Thirty minutes later, a white egg a light blue crystal slid out of Sammy and a white egg with blue plates like the ones on Lucy's back came out of Lucy. They went on a five minute swearing spree talking about jelly filled doughnuts and rice balls.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much" they snarled through clenched teeth.

"So what's the pal?" Skyla asked.

"Abigail goes to Ecruteak City, Lavanya goes to Goldenrod and Violet City, and Natalie goes to Azalea and Mahogany Town. We'll meet up at Blackthorn." I explained.

"Awww! I wanted to stay on the beach swim!" Ciara whined.

"We can do that in Blackthorn. I doubt Silver would let us stay here to play." Lyra said sternly.

"Right! Let's go!" Skyla exclaimed.

I put on my clothes and I suddenly remembered that Skyla's plane was a three seater. Lyra started at me and put everyone in their respective ball. She tucked herself in her own ball, leaving Lucy with both eggs.I put the balls in my bag and hopped in the plane with Skyla and Lucy directly behind me. During the whole ride, Skyla was rubbing her belly.

"Skyla, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I think I'm pregnant.." Skyla whimpered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We'll find out at Blackthorn once we drop Natalie, Lavanya, and Abigail off." Skyla muttered.

It took us forty five minutes to drop the three girls off and get to Blackthorn. We went to the Pokemon Center where Skyla rented a room, bought a regency test, and fuel for her plane. I crawled in bed and began to relax when Skyla walked into the bathroom. Several seconds later, I heard her scream extremely loudly. She came out of the bathroom holding her belly and pregnancy test with an frightened look on her face.

"Ultima…I…I'm pregnant…" Skyla squeaked.

She hugged me tightly and started crying.

"Shhh. It's okay." I whispered while stroking her hair.

"No. It's not okay! My grandfather will get angry and I don't think I can handle a baby!" Skyla shouted as she cried louder.

I hugged her and stroked her back as she nuzzled me. She called for room service and ordered a humungous bottle of MooMoo Milk and Pecha Berry pie. She quickly ate it and made a small burp when she finished.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"I guess…I'm so scared." Skyla whimpered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

**A/N: ….**


	14. Dying Wishes and Poached Eggs

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

Skyla headed outside the Pokemon Center and dragged me along with her.

"Skyla, where are we going?" I asked

"We're going to Mistralton. I'm telling my grandfather the news." Skyla mumbled.

"Oh…How are you holding up?" I asked in concern.

"Fine." she growled while starting up the plane.

We didn't talk throughout the entire plane ride, and whenever I tried to start up a conversation, she would just ignore me. She even slapped me and told me to shut up one time!

"We're here." she sighed as she got out and pulled me along with her.

I could tell that she was incredibly worried, and I was as well. Skyla knocked on a birch wood door and an old man's voice croaked out, "Come in.".

We walked in and Skyla pet her grandfaather's head. He had tan skin like Skyla's, blue eyes, and his grey hair was tied into a ponytail. He wore a lime green polo shirt with get slacks and brown leather shoes.

"Hello, grandfather. okow are you?" Skyla asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine, Skyla." he crowed.

He coughed violently and Skyla looked more worried than ever. He looked at me, then at Skyla, then at her slightly bulged stomach.

"I know what you did." he said in a hushed tone.

"Grandfather, I -"

"Hush..It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. As long as you're happy with him, I'm fine…It is truly unfortunate that I won't be there to see you wed." he wheezed with a sad smile.

Tears pooled in Skyla's eyes and her voice started cracking.

"Grandfather, please! You're the only one I have left!" she sobbed.

"Skyla, please don't cry. It upsets me to see you cry." he said throatily.

"Wh-Wh-What am I gonna do? Where will I go?" Skyla whimpered through her tears.

"I'm afraid that I don't know…I give you two my blessing. My only wish is for you to be happy." he whispered.

He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"It's a shame that we haven't met properly. My name is Miles." he said with a smile.

"I'm Ultima."

"Interesting name…Ultima, take care of Skyla. Fulfill her every desire, sexual or not." he said shakily.

I blushed incredibly hard at that, as did Sklya. He chuckled softly and continued.

"I may not be able to see how your lives will turn out, but I…h-hope for the best…for both…of you..Goodbye, Skyla…I love you..." he crowed.

He closed his eyes with a smile, never to open them again. Skyla made whimpering noises as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged her grandfather's corpse, wailing for her grandfather to return. I bowed my head and put my hand on Skyla's shoulder. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a cloaked man with a blade reminiscent of a scythe on his arm and a Dusknoir at his side. My brother Seth.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. Dusknoir, you know what to do." he said in a hushed tone.

We both left the room with Skyla still crying. I couldn't blame her. We went back to the plane and flew back to Blackthorn with Skyla crying her eyes out during the whole ride. We lnded in the same spot and as soon as I stepped out, Lucy and Sammy hugged me tightly and cried on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Th-They…They took our egg!" they cried.

"What?! Who?!" I asked in an enraged tone.

"Some group of poachers called the Egg-sterminators! They hunt down Eggs from Legendary Pokemon and then auction them off at museums! I should know…My son Larry was taken from me when he was just an egg. About to hatch as well!" Lyra snarled trying to comfort Lucy.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They said that they'll go to Lilycove in Hoenn!" Lucy shouted.

"Where's Abigail, Natalie, and Lavanya?" I asked.

"They're not here yet, but we have to leave them behind." Lucy said quickly.

"The sad thing is that they couldn't do anything to get the eggs back. Lucy has limited psychic powers and Sammy couldn't hurt them or else she'd run the risk of hurting the eggs." Lyra commented sadly.

Skyla went back into her plane while everyone else went into their ball. I tucked them into my bag and hopped into Skyla's plane. I looked at the window with a dark look on my face.

"You'll pay for this…You'll pay _dearly_." I thought.

**A/N: Suggestions are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: …**

Ultima's PoV

It took us two hours to get to Lilycove and Skyla was rubbing her tummy during the whole ride. We got off and went into the museum, which was next to a shopping mall, and many people were giving us odd stares. We saw Sammy and Lucy's egg in a glass case with a sign on it saying, "Legendary Pokemon Eggs up for auction!". I growled and Skyla put her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get them back…" Skyla whispered.

"Should we take them or do we have to buy my eggs back?" I asked.

"There are too many people here and I doubt you have enough money. Those eggs are as good as mine." a dark voice muttered behind me.

I turned around and saw a man in a black tuxedo wearing a black hat and had black hair and eyes. Skyla squeaked in fear and backed away.

"Y-You're Giovanni! Former Viridian Gym Leader!" Skyla squealed.

"Correct." he muttered.

He quickly looked at Sklya and remarked,"Such disgusting attire. No wonder you're pregnant."

"Take that back!" Skyla shouted.

She tried to reach for Giovanni but I held her back by grabbing her chest, a little below her breasts. Giovanni chuckled and walked off.

"It's not worth it, Skyla." I whispered.

"That greedy bastard…Just what does he want with those eggs?" Skyla growled.

"I don't want to know…But I think we should let Lucy and Sammy handle the situation…"

"Why?" Skyla asked.

"They're Legendaries, and they're angry as heck." I said simply.

"Oh…Well they're fucked…" Skyla muttered. We walked outside and Lucy and Sammy walked in.

"I'm guessing you heard the plan."

"What plan? We're just going to take our egg back by force!" Lucy growled.

"That was the plan." Skyla muttered.

Skyla and I walked to the Pokemon Center and rented a room while Lucy and Sammy went into the museum. We heard screaming, explosions and the faint sound of glass breaking. Lucy and Sammy came back five minutes later holding their respective egg.

"I'm guessing it went well." Skyla commented.

"Quite." Lucy muttered.

"Umm..Ultima, are you forgetting someone?" Lucy asked.

"No wh - Oh no! We forgot to get Natalie and the others!" I shouted.

We ran to Skyla's plane and went back to Blackthorn. As soon as I got off, Natalie slapped me.

"Why didn't you send Sally with me?! Pryce kicked my ass!" she screamed.

"I kinda forgot about that…What's wrong with Lavanya?" I asked.

"She got Laxed…" Natalie mumbled with a shrug.

"Weeeee! Everything's so spiiinyyyy…" Lavanya said in a drunken tone.

We went into the Blackthorn Pokempn Center and we all took a nap. I woke up earlier and I noticed that Skyla's breasts enlarged slightly. She made a purr and Lavanya was still Laxed, occasionally giggling on the couch. Lyra didn't sleep and went to the Blackthorn Gym for me. I waited for her to come back but she didn't and I started to worry. I slowly walked out and went to the Blackthorn Gym. Lyra was in a heated battle against Clair's Dragonite. Clair soon became flustered and lost her focus. Lyra didn't notice me but she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Clair, is something wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Wr-Wrong? N-Nothing's wrong! It's just…Oh Arceus! Your trainer is so handsome!" Clair squealed.

During the conversation, Lyra knocked out her Dragonite.

"I win!" Lyra said triumphantly.

"Wha?! No! I refuse I refuse to give you the badge!" Clair shouted.

"I beat you fair and square!"

"I was distracted by your trainer!" Clair shot.

"I still won!" Lyra whined.

My hand became best friends with my forehead. A Legendary Pokemon and a Gym Leader arguing like children? That's both hilarious and embarrassing! A smirk stretched across Clair's face.

"I'll give you the badge on one condition."

"Which is?" Lyra urged.

"Your trainer does me."

"Oh for the love of Arceus…" Lyra and I muttered at the same time.

**A/N: I'm in serious need of ideas!**


	16. Rising Revelry and Crazy Cravings

**A/N: …On to the reviews!**

**LeSpy: I laughed so hard at your summarization of the dialogue. Please do keep in mind that I haven't made a fanfic in a year and this is my first Pokemon fic, but I understand about the lack of plot and character description. **

**ilurrrverussia: Thanks for the suggestion!**

Ultima's PoV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Just get it over with..Be careful. It's my first time." Clair muttered.

I got to work and Clair winced in pain. I slowed down but she urged me to continue. I went slightly faster and her pain grew to pleasure. We went at it in every position possible and Clair tried, and failed, to keep herself from moaning. She was enjoying it _way_ too much and wouldn't let me pull out, making me flood her. We blushed heavily as my X-Transceiver rang while Clair was busy sucking me off.

"Should I answer it?" I asked.

She nodded and to my surprise, Skyla was on the line.

"Ultima, can you get me some RageCandyBar and a few Tamato Berries?" she asked sleepily.

"Aren't those spicy?"

"I don't care! Just get me my food when you're done!" she yelled before she hung up.

"Random cravings?" Clair asked while continuing to suck me off.

"Yeah."

"Just blow your load in my mouth so you can go." she managed to muffle out.

I did so and she swallowed every drop. I pulled out and she gave me the Rising Badge.

"Here! Just take it! …Th-Thanks for the good time…" she added with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, registered herself on my X-Transceiver, and I walked out of her room. Lyra smirked and we walked out of the Gym.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went fine…I have to go get food for Skyla. Go on ahead." I muttered as I walked to the Pokemart.

I bought five Tamato Berries and three RageCandyBars. I paid one thousand PokeDollars and left to the Pokemon Center where Skla was patiently waiting for me.

"Yay! How much did you buy?" she asked.

"Five Tamato Berries and three RageCandyBars." I replied.

"Perfect! And a Tamato Berry to spare!" ske squealed.

She slowly ate them with content and closed her eyes happily.

"Mmmm…The spicy flavor and the crunchy chocolate tastes so well together!" she squealed.

"Ewww..That sounds disgusting!" Abigail squeaked.

"Cravings…It happens." Lyra muttered.

Natalie and Sally walked through the door and waved the Glacier Badge around.

"We got the badge!" the squealed.

"That's great! Now let's go to Hoenn!" Daki exclaimed while bouncing up and down in excitement.

"But let's ignore Lilycove. We don't want to get interrogated by the police." I suggested.

"Right! Let's go to Rustboro!" Skyla shouted after she swallowed her food.

We headed out of the Pokemon Center and as usual, everyone went back into their respective ball and Skyla and I went into the plane.

"Hey, Ultima."

"What is it, Skyla?" I asked.

"What took you so long to get the Rising Badge when Lyra went for you?" she inquired.

I blushed heavily and Skyla decided to drop the subject.

**A/N: Anyone else feel a tad bored with the constant "Get badges and go to another region" by repeating the same transition? I think the chapters are getting shorter.**


	17. Random Shenanigans Without Transitions

**A/N: …On to the reviews…Again!**

**LeSpy: True but most M rated Pokemon fics are just like mine…Not pointing any fingers…His team is overleveled which is why they could beat the Gyms with ease. Natalie actually lost to Pryce.**

Ultima's PoV

"So are you sending your team to every Gym?" Sklya asked as we walked to Rustboro.

"No. It's not fun if they just plow through them. Besides, Natalie lost to Pryce due to a type disadvantage and that she's around the same level as Pryce's Pokemon. I want to beat Gyms with an actual strategy." I replied.

"Your logic is flawed. Our moves _are_ your strategy. Since we're overleveled, we can plow through Gyms in a snap." Abigail quipped.

"Natalie lost." I argued.

"Then you sent Sally with her. It's like you're cheating." Lavanya muttered.

"Not cheating if we have all the badges…Ummm…I think we're lost…" I said flatly.

"And I thought _my_ navigational skills were bad! You got us lost in five minutes!" Lavanya squealed.

"It's dark in here! I can't see!" I shouted.

Sally made a whine and shivered in fear.

"Buuugs." she whispered.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Ciara shouted.

"She's only scared of the creepy ones. She can tolerate you." Natalie huffed while drinking a smoothie. Just where does she get those?

After an hour of walking through the forest and beating random trainers, we finally made it to Rustboro, but when we went into the Gym, it was empty - just like in Aspertia. There was a note saying, "Mining with Steven. Be back soon. -Roxanne"

I facepalmed and took the Stone Badge and money that was on the battle arena.

"Well I guess we should go to Dewford since Roxanne isn't here." I muttered.

"You better not get us lost." Ciara grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the Petalburg Woods. I heard a metal guitar being played above and I looked up and saw the figure back in Castelia eating a cake while riding a Dragonite.

"What the fuuuuck?" Ciara trailed off.

We continued on and made it out in thirty minutes. We went into a nearby boating shop, rented a boat, and went to Dewford.

"Let's pray to Arceus that - Oh for the love of Arceus on a an Acro Bike doing wheelies! Empty again?!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Looks like Brawly left a note…Said he's training with Chuck…No wonder there was a blue haired guy with him." Lavanya mused.

I was ready to rip my golden hair out. I stormed off into the boat and went to Mauville City, completely ignoring Slateport. After fifteen minutes of walking and battling random trainers, I went to the Mauville City Gym. Again, it was empty. I screamed in frustration and literally ripped my hair out which made me scream louder, but in agony.

"Hey, cheer up! At least you got badges!" Skyla squealed.

"But it's not fun if I don't have the satisfaction of beating them fair and square!" I shouted.

"But..But I…"Skyla whimpered.

"I'm sorry Skyla…My head is bleeding, I'm just taking the badges without a fight, and Lyra's going to have a baby any second, and if Silver figures out what I did to Daki and Lyra, he'll -"

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" a deep voice shouted.

It was a male Scizor who I assumed to be Ciara's father. He tackled me to the ground and was about to pummel my face in, but he made a gagging noise and fell to the floor, grabbing his crotch in pain.

"You bastard…You deflowered my daughter." he muttered before collapsing.

Ciara pushed him off me and made a sigh.

"Dad's always worried…Honestly, I'm of age! I can do what I want, I can fuck who I want, and he can't boss me around anymore!" Ciara ranted to herself.

Natalie looked at Route Thirty Four and whimpered when she saw the Daycare Center.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" I asked.

Tears formed her eyes and she started crying.

"I-I'm sorry…My mother's trainer used to sexually abuse her in order to get the "perfect" Vulpix…Every failure was abandoned…Until I was born. My mom was pounded all day, laid eggs like crazy, and worst of all, he left her after I was born, saying that she was no longer of use." Natalie sobbed.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"She got sick after taking in so much dick…Now she's gone…I occasionally visit her on Mt. Pyre." she whimpered out.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She wiped off her tears and hugged me tightly.

"Let's just get out of here! It's bringing back horrible memories!" she yelped.

I pet her head and walked to Petalburg via the Verdanturf Cave and going through Petalburg Woods. It was very late, so we went to the Pokemon Center and rented a room. If the services weren't free, I'd be paying a pretty huge price for all the food that was being ordered. As I went to bed, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me.

**A/N: ….**


	18. A New Badge and a New Member

**A/N: After a month, this story's back!**

**MickDunD: Yay! Lemons!**

Ultima's PoV

The next morning, I left to the Petalburg Gym. The inside and outside looked like a dojo, but I doubt there were any Fighting types. Lyra, Lucy, Sammy, and Daki went to the beach nearby the Petalburg woods with the Eggs, leaving me with Sally, Lavanya, Natalie, Abigail, Ciara, and Skyla.

After fifteen minutes of battling trainers, getting lost in the Gym, and going back and forth to the Pokemon Center to heal up my team, I eventually made it to Norman. He had white skin, jet black hair, navy blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows. He wore a maroon sweater/vest/jacket, blue pants, and black boots.

"Ahh. A new challenger. Haven't had one in quite a while. What's your name?" Norman asked.

"Ulti-" Ciara replied.

"Henry." I interrupted her.

Norman arched his brow and got out a red and white Pokeball.

"Unlike other Gym Leaders, I use a full six on six, but I've heard that you're pretty strong, so I'll let you pick. Three on three or a full six on six?"

"Three on three, sir." I replied.

"Alright. Go, Kangaskha-"

"Wait!" Lavanya shouted.

"Hmm? What it it?" Norman asked.

"C-Can I speak with my master for a few minutes?" Lavanya whimpered.

"Of course you may."

"Thanks."

Lavanya grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Norman's hearing range and grabbed my ear.

"Why did you lie to him about your name?" she hissed.

"Do you really think he's going to take me seriously if I told him my name was Ultima?" I whispered.

"So? I heard from Sammy that her sister is with some kid named Sarceus. For the love of Arceus, who has their kid named after the god of Pokemon with an S at the beginning? How egotistical is that?" she ranted in a hushed tone.

She slowly looked to the left and blushed a little.

"I'm just kidding. Please don't sue me!" she squealed incomprehensibly fast.

"Okay…" I said nonchalantly while walking back to the battle area.

"I hope you're ready. Go, Kangakhan!"

He threw his Pokeball and a kangaroo-like Pokémon with vaguely theropod-like features popped out. She had a thick tail, brown coloration with accentuations of cream on her horn-like ears and belly, and black on the helmet-like patch on her head, red irises, fangs protruding from her upper jaw, epaulette-like patches on her shoulders, square patches on her legs, various ridges and patches down her back, a sizable pair of round cream colored breasts with pink nubs, possibly filled with milk, and two spikes on her tail. She had a little purple baby Kangaskhan in her pouch, but he lacked the ridges and patches on his mother's body and he didn't have fangs outside of his mouth. He did have the helmet-like patch on his head and a cream colored belly.

"Mommy, can I go play?" the baby Kangaskhan asked while looking up at his mother.

"Of course you may, sweetie." she replied.

She took him out of her pouch and her young wandered around adorably.

"Alright, bring it on!" Kangaskhan growled.

"Kangaskhan, use Endure!" Norman commanded.

Kangaskhan glowed red and prepared herself to take a hit.

"Lavanya, use High Jump Kick!" I shouted.

Lavanya's leg glowed and she kicked Kangaskhan un into the air. It was supposed to one hit KO her, but she landed on both of her feet and started panting.

"You're strong, I'll give you that, but you fell for my trap! Kangaskhan, use Reversal!" Norman ordered.

Blue spheres circled around Kangaskhan and she charged towards Lavanya with a blue aura with her fist outstretched. Lavanya's leg glowed red, as if she were going to use High Jump Kick, but instead she twirled like a ballerina and the momentum turned her into a raging red tornado. She jumped just in time and delivered and extremely powerful kick to Kangaskhan's face, which knocked her back and KO'd her.

"Mommy!" the baby Kangaskhan squealed.

He waddled to his mother and started licking her face. Lavanya gasped and started freaking out.

"Oh, Arceus. What have I done? I'm so so so _so _sorry!" Lavanya rambled on.

The baby Kangaskhan crawled into his mother's pouch and nuzzled her belly.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" he asked innocently.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Norman reassured him.

"Okay…I wanna go back in the pretty ball again!" he squeaked while wagging his tail.

Norman extended his arm and both the Kangaskhan returned back into the ball.

"Oh. I feel so guilty for hurting her now!" Lavanya whimpered.

"It's alright, Lavanya. She's going to be okay." I comforted her while rubbing her back.

"I guess…"

"Come on out, Lopunny!" Norman shouted.

An anthropomorphic Lopunny who looked a lot like Lavanya popped out. The only difference was that she was taller, had a gold earring on her right ear, and her breasts were bigger than Lavanya's.

"I have a name, Norman! We went over this! It's Lauren!" she snapped.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he chuckled Mareepishly.

Lavanya slowly back away in slight fear and shock.

"Lavanya, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I c-can't…f-f-fight her! Sh-She…She's…" Lavanya stuttered.

"Oh, Lavanya…Look me in the eye when you speak to me. There's no reason to be afraid of your own mother!" Lauren chided.

"Wait. _Mother?!_" everyone except Norman, Lavanya, and Lauren shouted.

"Yes. I'm her mother. Got a problem with that?" Lauren snapped.

"N-No problem at all, ma'am." I said nervously.

"Good…Oh my. Now I know why my daughter likes you so much," Lauren giggled seductively as she walked over to me and grabbed my crotch.

She unzipped my pants and tugged at my steadily hardening erection. I blushed heavily as she reached in my underwear and started stroking it. I slowly looked at Norman with a look that screamed, "Is this even allowed?!"

"I have no idea if it is, but a Pokemon from either side must be knocked out to continue a battle. Therefore, in a strange loophole, it is." he muttered as if he understood.

"_What?!_" I screamed.

Lauren kissed me, pulled down my pants and underwear and started pumping me off.

"You heard him. You have to knock me out. Go on…Slam it in me." Lauren purred as she raised her butt.

I slowly rammed it in her and she winced a bit when I started thrusting. I went harder and faster and Lauren moaned in delight. Lavanya looked extremely disturbed and occasionally looked at her wrist as if she had a watch. I really didn't want to do this, especially in front of Lavanya, so I picked up the pace and went deeper. It seemed to have worked because Lauren let out a small gasp and a loud moan.

"Oh Arceus! Now I _really_ know why Lavanya likes you so much!" Lauren moaned.

"M-Mother! You're embarrassing me! I haven't even done him! Well not yet.." Lavanya squealed.

I slid the tip into her womb and her walls clamped on to me, locking me in. I tried pulling out, but it was like a finger trap. It got tighter and tighter the more I tried. I was about to blow my load, but Lauren passed out and Norman called her back. I put my underwear and pants back on.

"Good timing. I was about to explode." I panted.

"Well since you had fun with my Pokemon, my Pokemon will have fun with yours. Go, Slaking!" he announced.

He sent out a large, bulky, ape-like Pokémon. Most of his fur was brown, but his face, chest, hands and feet were beige. He had a white collar of fur around his neck which extended towards the top of his head in a small tuft, somewhat resembling a bonnet. He also had a pig like snout.

"Slaking, use Hammer Crush!"

"What kind of a move is that?!" I shouted in shock.

Slaking's arms glowed white and he slammed them down on Lavanya. She screamed in pain and she was sent a few feet into the air. Slaking then put her into a death hug while Lavanya was squirming.

"Lemme go, you brute!" she managed to squeak out.

"Use Seismic Slam!" Norman commanded.

"I don't like the looks of this." Skyla and I commented.

I expected the Slaking to slam Lavanya to the ground, but instead he slammed her butt on his hips and Lavanya screamed in pain.

"Owww! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Lavanya screamed.

"Fight back, Lavanya! What would your mother say?!" Ciara shouted.

"Don't you fucking _dare _bring my mother into this!" Lavanya yelled.

"Lavanya, use Tornado Kick!" I shouted.

Lavanya squirmed for a bit and managed to pull it off, kicking the Slaking in the face. He landed on his back, giving everyone a view of his giant brown banana. Everyone looked away in disgust and and Ciara made mock gagging sounds. Lavanya remained in the air and drilled onto the Slaking's train and bag of goods. He howled in pain and thrashed about. Lavanya stopped spinning and gave Slaking the final blow. An unrelenting full-on stomp to the balls. Slaking's eyes widened in pain and his eyes rolled back before they turned into spirals. Everyone was in brief shock until Norman broke the silence.

"You win. Here. Take the Balance Badge." he said calmly as he called Slaking back and tossed me the badge.

I quickly caught it and put it in my badge case. The Balance Badge was grey and white and it looked like a pair of spectacles or a barbell.

"I'm assuming that you have defeated Flannery and have the Heat Badge, right?" Norman asked.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"Nevermind. If you haven't challenged Flannery yet, I suggest you should if you want to become Champion of the Hoenn region." Norman advised.

"I don't want to beat the Champion of Hoenn. I want to beat the World Champion." I replied.

Norman made a small gasp and slowly backed away.

"Is there something wrong, Norman?" Skyla asked.

"May Arceus have mercy on your soul…Challenging the World Champion is suicide. Getting the badges are easy, but facing the World Elite and the Champion…I wish you luck." Norman muttered.

I said nothing as I walked out of the Gym with the girls following me. I looked to the right and Lyra, Lucy, Sammy, and Daki were with some guy with spiky blue hair. It looked slightly gelatinous. His eyes were a mixture between brown, grey, and green. Looking at them made my eye hurt.

"Umm. Lyra, who is he?" I asked.

"I'm Shadow…I'm a Ditto." the boy replied.

"Charmed." Ciara muttered.

"Name's Ultima. Call me Henry…" I greeted flatly.

"Odd name, but at least the alias compensates for it. I've heard worse. I was hoping I could join you and -"

"Can we keep him? Pleeeeaaase?" Daki begged while wagging her tail - interrupting Shadow.

"I suppose we can." I said half heartedly.

"Yay!" Daki squealed.

Lyra didn't look too happy with the decision I made and the look in her eyes told me that we were going to have a talk about it later one. I got out a golden Pokeball and turned to Shadow. Seriously. Where do I get these from?

"That won't be necessary." Shadow said flatly.

I put away the ball and zipped up my bag.

"So, where to, Master?" Lyra asked with the word master sounded forced and emphasized, as if reminding someone.

"We're going to Lavaridge Town to get the Heat Badge from Flannery." I responded.

"Well then. Let's go." Lyra growled out.

Just what was upsetting Lyra? It was probably the mood swings from her being pregnant and all, but it's almost as if she didn't want Shadow to be near us. I wanted to find out why Lyra's acting like this, but it looks like it'll have to wait.

**A/N: Please note that the conversation between Lavanya and Ultima is not supposed to be taken seriously…Shadow is Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL's main OC. Accepting three more Pokemon OCs, but please, no Legendaries. Ultima has enough as it is and I'm planning for him to have one more Legendary.**


	19. A New Member: Lyra's Side

**A/N: ….Must think of something clever.**

**SilverWorld: You have to be more specific about that, mate. What's his personalty? What region was he born/hatched in? What's his backstory? Is he wild? Was he released? Is he with a trainer who's offering to trade him for one of Ultima's Pokemon? I don't want to sound rude, but this is crucial if you want me to add him in the story. A bit overkill with the Water Type moves, don't you think?**

**BlitzSarceus: You were also mentioned in Chapter Eight.**

**Magickjonny69: Lyra, Daki, and Lucy are Lugias, Sammy's a Suicune, Ciara's a Scizor, Natalie is a Ninetales, Sally's a Serperior, Shadow is a Ditto, Abigail is an Arbok, and Lavanya is a Lopunny.**

Lyra's PoV

I walked to the beach with Sammy, Daki, and Lucy while Ultima and the others were headed toward the Petaburg Gym. To the right was the Petalburg Woods and to the right of the beach were a few docks and and a small cottage. I lied down on the sand with Sammy as she put her and Lucy's egg next to her while I was rubbing my tummy. Lucy and Daki were making sand castles for five or so minutes until Daki kicked the sand next to on of them in boredom.

"Hmm…Sis, I'm bored." Daki said flatly

"Yeah. Me too." Lucy said monotonously.

Daki scooped up some wet sand and molded it into a ball. She threw it into the ocean and it hit a blue haired boy in the face. For some reason, his hair looked gelatinous.

"Ahh! Oww!" he shouted as he was wiping the sand out of his eyes.

"Daki! You hit that guy in the face!" Lucy shouted in a shocked tone.

Daki swam to the boy and brought him back while hugging him and cleaning him off.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Daki squealed.

"Gah. I swear one of these days, someone is going to accidentally kill me." the boy grumbled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and picked up her egg.

"How are you holding up, Mom?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. How's your egg?" I asked.

"It's fine." she replied.

Lucy nuzzled her egg and looked at the boy.

"You should go. We have to be somewhere." she said nonchalantly.

"But I wanna keep him! Can I, Mom?" Daki begged.

"No. No you can't. And let him go! You're hugging him to death!" I shouted.

"I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM!" Daki whined/roared.

We got odd looks from anyone nearby and Daki squeezed the boy against her breasts. Lucy grabbed Daki's tail and dragged her out of earshot. Daki was struggling under Lucy's strength but managed to escape a few times before getting grabbed by the tail again.

"You should go before Daki goes on a tantrum. By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Shadow. I'm a Ditto." he replied.

"That explains the gelatinous blue hair…" I muttered.

Daki finally got out of Lucy's grip, and ran up to Shadow, and gave him a tight hug.

'"I want him now!" Daki yelled.

"Daki, don't make me get the Thick Club." I warned.

"You better listen to Mom." Lucy said with a shudder.

"I want to keep him! Please? I'll take good care of him!" Daki negotiated.

I finally gave in. Not because Daki convinced me, but because she would continue to whine.

"Fine! As long as you don't have sex with him, you can keep him…Not like we can reproduce normally. Dittos and Legendaries can't mate together, and Transform doesn't work. Believe me, I tried." I grumbled.

I don't care! I'm gonna have some fun with him!" Daki squealed.

"I thought you loved Ultima. He's gonna be pretty upset. I looked in his mind when he was asleep last night, and he won't take it too well." I replied.

"He has too many girls. I'm sure he won't mind me going out with this cute kid!" Daki replied.

"Then why did you join?" I growled.

"To see all the sights! I wanna travel!" she answered.

"So that's it? You tagged along just to travel? I _know_ you wanted Ultima's dick as a side benefit!" I ranted.

"So what? It's fu to ride him! You know that, Mom!" Daki giggled.

"As much as that's true, I - Stop changing the subject!" a screamed.

"Fine! If you don't love me, maybe _he_ will!" Daki quipped while dragging Shadow into the ocean.

"Go ahead! Break your master's heart!" I roared.

I reached out for her and ran after her. I was about to dive after them until I remembered that I was pregnant and the impact of the dive could hurt the egg. I put my head near the water and I could hear Daki moaning something along the lines of Shadow being better than Ultima.

"Err…Lucy, you do it!" I ordered after retracting my head.

Lucy jumped into the water and shortly retrieved them. She pulled Shadow off and I dried them off with a blue towel with a sea pattern.

"Mom, I'm of age! I can make my own decisions!" Daki argued.

"I'm bringing Ultima into this. We'll see if you can keep him or not." I growled.

"Fine…" Daki said through clenched teeth.

We picked up our things and went to the Petalburg Gym just as Ultima was and the others were leaving from it. He noticed Shadow and walked towards us.

"Umm. Lyra, who is he?" he asked.

"I'm Shadow…I'm a Ditto." Shadow replied.

"Charmed." Ciara muttered.

"Name's Ultima. Call me Henry…" Ultima greeted flatly.

"Odd name, but at least the alias compensates for it. I've heard worse. I was hoping I could join you and -"

"Can we keep him? Pleeeeaaase?" Daki begged while wagging her tail - interrupting Shadow.

"I suppose we can." he said half heartedly.

"Yay!" Daki squealed.

I wasn't too happy with the decision he made and I gave him a look that told him that we were going to have a talk about it later one. He got out a golden Pokeball and turned to Shadow. Seriously. Where does he get those from?

"That won't be necessary." Shadow said flatly.

He put away the ball and zipped up his bag.

"So, where to, Master?" I asked with the word master sounded forced and emphasized, as if reminding someone.

"We're going to Lavaridge Town to get the Heat Badge from Flannery." he responded.

"Well then. Let's go." I growled out.

**A/N: This chapter was based off a PM for inspiration which is why it's so short and dialogue heavy.**


	20. Poisoned Flames

**A/N: Progress!**

**SilverWorld: Sorry if I sounded harsh. Your OC can still be in the story. Just give enough detail, that's all.**

**AceRen: I don't know how to respond to that…**

Ultima's PoV

As I walked to the Petalburg Woods, the ground became cold and slippery. We all managed to not fall down, and when I looked down, there was a large circle of ice. Skyla hugged me to keep herself from falling, and my team stuffed themselves into their respective balls, except for Shadow. I picked them up picked up Sammy and Lucy's egg, put them in my bag, and I saw the mysterious figure again. Just who is she and why is she following me?

"You again!" I shouted.

"Again? Just whatever do you mean?" she asked in some sort of accent.

"Ultima, who is she?" Skyla asked.

"I don't know, but I keep randomly seeing her. Saw her in Castelia City, flying on a Dragonite above the PetalBurg Woods, and…Well, that's pretty much it." I deadpanned.

She took out a golfclub from Arceus knows where and put it near the ice.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" Skyla asked.

"Well you're going to Lavaridge, right? Well it's a pretty long way there, so I'm gonna lend you a hand! Hold on tight!" the figure replied while preparing to wing.

Without warning, she swung with incredible force. It didn't send us flying, but it managed to make us ricochet through the Petalburg Woods, speed through Rusboro City, and breezed through Route One Hundred and Fifteen.

With a well timed kick made by Skyla, we rebounded off a big ledge but we were headed toward an incoming rock. The momentum of the swing and the kick was enough to bounce us back to the ledge and sent us flying over Meteor Falls. It just so happens that we were flying towards Lavaridge Town….With no way to land safely. Or so I thought.

"Blaziken, use Stone Edge!" a voice shouted.

Stones started to pelt the intact slab of ice. They kept us in the air for a while until they slowly stopped, making us descend at a steady rate. We hopped off the ice and we were met with a woman who had red eyes and red hair which was stylized to look like a volcanic eruption. She wore a black crop top that covered her breasts that rivaled Skyla's size which had a flame design on it and had baggy blue jeans. She also had a reddish-brown belt with a silver buckle and black sneakers.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome!" she squealed.

She called back her Pokemon and introduced herself.

"My name's Flannery! What's yours?" she greeted.

"My name's Henry." I responded.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Henry and Shadow. Hi, Skyla! Winona has told me a lot about you! Is it true that you own a plane?" Flannery asked.

"Sure is! In fact, I…Huh…Now that I think about it, where _is_ my plane anyway?" Skyla wondered.

"I have no idea…" I muttered.

"…So I take it you came here for a battle, right?" Flannery asked.

"Yup."

"Great! Follow me!" she squealed as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the Gym.

The Gym's interior looked like a sauna, and lo and behold, it _was_ a sauna! There were trainers and Pokemon sitting on the benches with towels covering them. It was a bit hard to see what with all the steam, but I had nothing to worry about. We eventually came in front of a red door with a flame design emblazoned upon it, and Flannery shortly opened it. It was also a sauna, but it was also a battle area. I assumed the sauna was supposed to relive stress during a battle and to distract trainers with the steam.

"Before we start, you might wanna take off your clothes. They get wet and stick to your clothes." Flannery advised with a giggle.

"With my outfit, I'm practically naked!" Skyla pointed out as Flannery and I undressed.

Shadow turned pink and looked more gelatinous as he walked out the door. His footsteps made squishy noises as he walked.

"Alright! Go, Blaziken!" Flannery called out.

She sent out a hen who was mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. She had long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind her head, continuing downward to envelop some of her chest and abdomen and her small, red-colored face was almost completely covered in feathers. She had a V shaped crest on the top of her head and had three spiky extensions on the sides of her face. Her eyes were semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and her mouth was a hooked beak. She had five fingers with gray-colored wristband-like markings on her wrists as opposed to a normal Blaziken, which has three fingers. She also had five clawed toes which was under the shaggy feathers on the bottom of her legs.

I sent out Abigail and Flannery's Blaziken had a bore look on her face.

"Seriously? That's the best you can send out? I bet she can't handle a blowjob, much less a fight." she said flatly while folding her arms.

"Bitch, don't you judge my blowjob skills! I bet you cut up dicks with that beak of yours!" Abigail shouted indignantly.

My bag started rustling and my whole team popped out from their ball.

"Whoa…Bitchin' sauna!" Ciara commented.

"Girls, we're in the middle of a battle…" I muttered.

"If you can call my Blaziken and your Arbok arguing a battle." Flannery finished my sentence.

"Fine. We'll be outside." Ciara muttered, walking away with everyone except Skyla and Sally while taking a few towels.

Abigail's teeth glowed a dark purple as she pounced onto Blaziken and bit her arm. Blaziken kept herself from screaming in pain and used Blaze Kick to get Abigail off of her.

"Oww! That's one strong Toxic Chomp you got there." Blaziken commented.

Her face briefly crackled with purple electricity and her cheeks turned purple. She let out a moan and got on one knee due to the affects of being badly poisoned. Abigail licked her lips, which glowed hot pink, and hugged Blaziken, pressing their breasts together.

"Wh-What are you…?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Abigail growled.

She suddenly smashed her lips onto Blaziken's and she groped Blaziken's firm feathery behind. Abigail pulled away and wagged her tail.

"You're such a good kisser. Now lets see how long you'll survive." Abigail purred as she poked the tip of her tail into Blaziken's butt. As I was watching, I quickly became hard and with no pants to cover me, I was only exposed to Skyla and Sally since Abigail and Blaziken were blocking Flannery's line of sight.

She went to her waist and started eating Blaziken out which made her release a rather loud moan, but the poison kicked in and she moaned in pain.

"I-It hurts…" Blaziken whimpered.

"You can't take anymore can you?" Abigail purred mischievously.

Blaziken nodded meekly and her face crackled with purple electricity again as she screamed in agony. Her eyes rolled back slowly and she vigorously made out with Abigail before passing out. Flannery called her back and sent out her second Pokemon. A Camerupt. He had shaggy red fur. black feet and hands. a tan muzzle, two beige volcanos on his back, and three blue rings on his sides.

"My, my, my. Well if it isn't the Castelia City Sewer slut. This'll be fun" he snickered.

"Shaddup!" Abigail yelled while raising her butt and wagging her tail.

"My, well aren't you willing?" he smirked.

He walked to Abigail and she slammed her tail on the floor causing an Earthquake. Camerupt fell on his butt but he quickly got up.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" he grunted.

"I said shut up!" Abigail shrieked.

She quickly bit his arm with a Toxic Chomp and smacked him in the face with her tail. _Hard. _He crashed into the wall and a vein was protruding from his forehead in anger.

"You little bitch." he growled as he got out from the imprint he left on the wall.

He got on all fours and lava started spewing from the volcanos. He grunted in pain as he became poisoned and he let out a roar. He snorted air out of his nostrils in anger and used a combination of Flame Charge and Eruption to attack Abigail. She just stood there and readied her tail.

"Gotcha."

She slid under him and used Toxic Chomp on his nether regions. He screamed in pain as the fire surrounding him subsided while trying to shake Abigail off, but she kept her grip. The pain and the effects of poison were too much for him as she quickly passed out. Flannery sighed as she called him back.

"Man, you're good. But are you strong enough to beat my prized Houndoom?"

"We'll see soon enough."

She sent out her Houndoom, which was similar to the Houndoom that my brother had with him, only male. He looked at Abigail with a cold glare and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Abigail growled.

"Nothing…Do you seriously think that you can beat me?" he sneered.

"Don't underestimate me. I got this far, so what makes you think I lose to you?" Abigail snapped.

He chuckled darkly and a black aura surrounded his body. It slowly became bigger and his chuckles turned into a harsh laugh. He held up his hand and fired a beam of purple energy that had black circles in it. Abigail quickly dodged and Houndoom fired a Flamethrower from his mouth which also missed/

"Wait! Hold on! I wanna play a game!"

"A game?" Houndoom asked flatly while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I won't use my fangs and you won't use your fists. Who ever looses second has to do a guy after the battle is over."

"…Challenge accepted."

They stood there for a brief moment until Houndoom wrapped his tail around Abigail's mouth which prompted her to use Toxic Chomp on his tail. His face crackled as he held onto his tail for a brief moment.

"Ahh! Son of a!"

He cut himself off to punch Abigail in that face but it didn't seem to hurt her much.

"Oww! You punched me in the face!" she whined.

"You bit my tail!" he yelled.

"You _punched_ me in the _face!_"

"You bit my fucking tail!" he roared.

"Oh yeah? Well you lost second!" she said smugly.

"Fu- Argh!"

Houndoom was slapped extremely hard by Abigail, who pounced on him and started pulling on is horns.

"N-No please. Not my horns! Anything but my - AHHH! Holy mother of Arceus! The pain! Oh the pain! The indescribable pure unadulterated agony!" he bellowed as Abigail pulled harder.

There was a small _crack_ noise before his horns snapped off. He screamed in agony and started whimpering. The poison kicked in and he was now yelping like an abused Growlithe.

"Please. Just stop…I-I surrender!" he said shakily.

"Gladly."

She brought up her hand and swung it down on his head. He slump to the floor KO'd while Flannery stood there with a horrified expression on her face.

"She..She just…Errr…Here take the badge and go!" Flannery said quickly while tossing me the badge.

We both called our respective Pokemon back and Flannery finally noticed my throbbing erection.

"Oh my..It's..It's really big…Huh…Looks like I didn't need the sauna after all…Well for that little display just now, I could have you arrested, but I feel like an apology is in order, so you'll have to do something for me if we want to forget like this never happened." Flannery negotiated.

"Which is?"

"Well we're both naked, so how about some sex?"

"Are you serious?" I asked flatly.

"Either that, or I'll call the police for that brutal battle we just had. I have them on speed dial, but if you you insist on not having sex, then I guess I'll just…"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll fuck you already! Geez! No need to blackmail me!"

"Excellent! Shall we get started?" Flannery purred.

**A/N: Take a drink everytime I use a transitioning word.**


	21. Heightening Heat

**A/N: …And now, for poorly executed drama!**

**Guest B: I never understood that either.**

Ultima PoV

Flannery led me to her room, leaving our clothes behind on the battle arena, and threw me on her bed. She got on top of me and slid down my body until her nose was near my foot long erection.

"Let's see how this thing tastes." she purred.

She then engulfed my throbbing member and started bobbing her head up and down. I gripped her head with my right hand and started thrusting in her mouth while fingering her Corsola pink pussy with my left. She let out a moan and sucked faster. She grabbed her breasts and started bobbing them up and down my shaft while sucking. I let out a grunt and I felt the need to ejaculate. I thrust faster and faster and released massive jets of cum. Her cheeks ballooned and most of it dribbled out of her mouth. She swallowed what she could, took her mouth off, and gasped for air.

"Oh Arceus! You're balls are like a factory going on twenty-four seven!" she gasped.

"Huh. That's a new one." I muttered.

Flannery put her butt in my face and started shaking it.

"Go on. Ram it in there!" Flannery said with a bit of excitement.

I grabbed her hips and started ramming into her dripping wet snatch. She moaned loudly and started rocking her hips, begging me to go harder and faster. I thrusted deeper and she made a small gasp.

"It's so thick! Does that thing lift weights or something?!" Flannery shouted.

"Is it really that thick?" I asked.

"Yes! Pull out!" Flannery ordered.

I did as I was told and after my erection subsided, I sat on the side of the bed.

"Well that's a shame. Didn't get to blow my load in you." I mused.

"Oh suck it up. Besides, I sucked you off." Flannery grumbled.

"…So does that mean I'm off the hook?" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I guess…" Flannery muttered.

I was about to lie down, but I was interrupted by two loud squeals.

"What was that?" Flannery asked in a slightly worried tone.

"That was Sammy and Lucy! Let's go! They could be in trouble!" I shouted as I ran out the door and quickly redressed. Flannery followed suit.

Skyla wasn't in the arena and my bag was missing. I eventually made it to them and Lucy was rapidly wagging her tail. My bag was next to Sammy so I had nothing to worry about.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The Egg's hatching!" Sammy squealed.

"What?! Let me see!"

Everyone stepped aside and I saw that the eggs were slightly cracked. The cracks grew wider and the egg glowed an unearthly white before there was a baby anthropomorphic Suicune and Lugia in Sammy and Lucy's hands respectively.

"I'm gonna name him Lawrence!" Lucy squealed while cuddling him.

"I'm gonna name her Selena!" Sammy cooed.

Lawrence was mostly like her mother, but the blue parts on Sammy's body were gold on his. Selena was a spitting image of Sammy, but she inherited my golden eyes. Lawrence yawned adorably and curled up in his mother's arms. He started sucking his thumb and wagging his tail while Selena was playing with the ribbons on her sides.

"Can they speak?" I asked.

"A little. Believe me, I know." Lyra answered.

I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of the time when my kids were born. I sighed sadly and started walking out the Gym. Skyla was outside in the hot springs next to the Pokemon Center. I walked over to her and she instantly knew that something was wrong with me.

"Ultima, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…Lucy and Sammy's eggs hatched."

"That's great! So why are you so upset?"

"I miss my kids. I miss my wife. I know that they know that I'm on a journey, but…"

I finished my sentence with a heavy sigh and Skyla patted me on the back.

"It's okay…Tell ya what. We'll go back to your house so you can visit them then we'll finish up the badge hunting here, okay?" Skyla tried cheering me up.

"Okay…I'll be in the Pokemon Center…" I muttered.

I walked in and asked the nurse where my room was.

"You're Ultima, right? Your room is number sixty seven. Some Lugia named Daki rented it for you. Also had a Dittoo with her." she answered.

"Thanks." I grumbled as I walked to the room.

I was about to open the door, but I heard Daki and Shadow arguing.

"It's not fair to him!" he shouted.

"I don't care! I never loved him anyway! He's more of a brother to me!"

"So why did you even join?!" Shadow yelled.

"To go sightseeing and meet someone like you! Now that that's done, I have no use for him now. Now we can go to Kanto and get married!" Daki squealed.

I opened the door and they both yelped in surprise.

"U-Ultima! Hi! We were just talking about how great you are! Do you need anything? Back massage? Blowjob? Anything I can do for my master?" Daki said with a sickly sweet smile.

I was about to say something but I walked out. Shadow followed, closed the door, and led me a few feet away.

"You heard us?" he asked.

"Everything."

"For the record, I don't love her. She's so controlling." Shadow whispered.

"Selfish is more like it."

"I'm sorry this happened…So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No…I'm not giving her the benefit of the doubt, so I'll be playing along. When the time is right, I 'release' you and then you dump her. She'll see how it feels…"

"Her backstabber-y is gonna bite her back in the ass." Shadow growled.

"Indeed. I'll be at Mt. Chimney if you need me." I muttered as I walked outside.

As I walk up the Jagged Pass to Mt. Chimney, I started reflecting about what just happened. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but I could help but feel upset. I loved Daki and all, but I felt so used. How would she feel if I did the same thing to her?

Anyway, I made it to Mt. Chimney and started staring at the boomerang shaped pit of lava. Considering what had transpired, I felt at peace, like I shouldn't really worry about it…But in the back of my mind, I did. I saw something move in the pit of lava and before I knew it an anthropomorphic female Groudon pounced on me.

Her body was red while her underside was grey. She had odd black markings all over her body except for her underside and there were small spikes along the side of her head, neck, body, and tail. One on both sides of her head, two on both sides of her neck, two on both sides of her sides, and three on both sides of her long slender tail. Her hair was slightly spiky, her nails and toenails were pure white like her spikes, and she had yellow sclera with red pupils.

"Hiya, cutie! What brings you to Mt. Chimney?" she asked.

"W-Well I…" I stammered nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A-Aren't Groudon a male only species?" I asked.

"Well that's a stupid question with an obvious answer. If there were only male Groudon, there would only be one, silly!" she giggled.

She grabbed my hands and put them on her gargantuan breasts. I blushed heavily and she kept giggling.

"Don't be shy! Go ahead and squeeze 'em!"

I started squeezing and playing around with them and she made a small moan.

"You like that, don't you?" I snickered.

"Ooh yeah…" she moaned.

She took off my clothes and started rubbing sudden erection. She started to bounce her boobs up and down my throbbing meat rod and started furiously sucking on it. I didn't last long before erupting a seemingly infinite eruption of my pearly white fluids. She swallowed all of it and took her mouth off. She gave it a wet sloppy lick while it was still shooting out wave after wave of cum. It coated her massive mammaries and I was gripping a nearby rock in pleasure. I eventually made it stop, but I doubt that I could hold it in any longer.

"Aww…Is that all?" she whined.

"No. I'm holding it in." I grunted out.

"Well that's no fun! I want it all!"

"Believe me. I splurt in greater quantities if I hold it in." I muttered.

"Well by all means, hold it in! But for now, I'm gonna have some fun!" she said mischievously.

She licked her breasts clean and licked her lips. She slid my rod in her heavenly hot pussy and slowly started rocking her hips. I released a rather soft moan and she went faster to the point where she was riding it. Her walls clamped down tightly, locking me in.

"Nyaa..It's throbbing inside me." she moaned.

"Ngh…I'm gonna explode!"

"Do it!" she begged as she rode faster.

As she kept going, the lava started to boil and bubble. A few jets of lava fired out and the ground started shaking. We both climaxed at the same time, and as we did, Mt Chimney started erupting violently. As her orgasm subsided, so did the eruption. I pulled out my soaking wet member and a flood of cum gushed out of her. She licked my genitalia clean and I redressed.

"Whew…You weren't kidding about the whole 'holding it in' thing. " she panted.

"I feel so much better. Thanks." I wheezed out.

"No problem, sweetie. Here. This is for you."

She kissed me and gave me a red Pokeball which had the same markings as the ones on her legs.

"That's my ball. I have a feeling that Team Magma is gonna come along and try to take me. If they see you with my ball, they'll just back off…That or try to kill you."

"Well that's reassuring." I muttered.

"I heard that they got the meteorite from Meteor Falls."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes it is…If this volcano erupts, we're screwed!" she shouted.

I never got your name." I mused.

"As I you. Name's Ignacia."

"Henry…Say. My brother's name is Ignacious. You wouldn't happen to know him, do you?" I asked.

"Know him? What? Are you kidding?! He's my brother's master! His name's Greg, by the way." she added.

_Well that makes sense…_ I thought.

"Hey! What on the name of the Distortion World are you doing?!" a male voice shouted.

"Beat it, kid!" another one snapped. The voice was female this time.

I turned behind me and I saw five people with a Scizor, a Houndoom, a Charizard, a Tyranitar, and a Ninetales. Three of them were female. They wore red slightly sleeveless jackets with a black M that looked like mountains that were cut short, showing a black under shirt. The girls wore short shorts while the guys wore pants and they both had a red belt with a silver square buckle. they had black shoes and gloves and they had multiple red wristband like decorations above them, but they seemed to be part of the gloves and shoes.

"Go on, kid, scram!" another yelled.

I chuckled and I walked off winking at Ignacia. She instantly got her cue.

"Master, please! Don't leave me here! Remember all the good times we had fucking on the edge of the volcano? What out our babies?! Think of the babies, Jerry! Think of the babies!" she mock sobbed in an overly dramatic way.

"Wait. She's yours?! Fuck! Now what do we do, Tabitha?" another shouted.

"Well that's not gonna stop us, Courtney ! Let's get her!" Tabitha shouted.

"Yeah!" they others shouted in unseen as they charged towards Ignacia along with their Pokemon.

Ignacia smirked, raised her tail, and smacked everyone away which sent them flying into trees. The impact knocked them unconscious and Ignacia skipped over to me.

"So, where are we off to, Master?" she asked.

"We'll just take a walk around the Jagged Pass and go back to Lavaridge Town." I explained.

"Sounds like a date!" she giggled as we walked down the stairs to the Jagged Pass.

**A/N: …Excuse me while I kick down doors.**


	22. New Egg and New Faces

**A/N: It was my birthday three days ago, but that doesn't really matter anymore. This chapter was based on a PM. Time for a change of pace!**

Lavanya's PoV

I walked towards the entrance to Jagged Pass with Natalie, Ciara, and Abigail. As we walked there, I saw a male Dewott leaning on a tree and he was primarily light blue in coloration. He had small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of his head, a red nose shaped like a tilted oval, and long white whiskers forming a tilted V. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and had black-colored hands. Around his waist was a large, blue, fringed adornment, with scalchops on his thighs. His feet were tipped in black and had a black-colored, somewhat plank-shaped, tail.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" he grumbled.

"Who the hell are _you_? Answer me that." Ciara snapped.

"…She's got you there." Abigail commented.

"My name's Pike, like Ike." he mumbled.

"I know how to spell!Just because I lived in a clean dumpster, doesn't mean I'm uneducated…The square root of rope is string!" Ciara replied.

"The square root of rope…Is string. String…Yeah. I'll be sure to remember that when I call the poorhouse on you. Now go away." Pike growled.

"…The square root of five hundred and ninety-six is twenty three point three six six six, four two eight, nine one zero nine." Ciara spat out.

"You're lucky I'm giving out of fucks today." he groused.

"Look at all the fucks I don't give! They're practically everywhere!" Ciara shouted.

"So why are you here? I'd rather be with Prince rather than some annoying bitch."

Annoying? That would be Lavanya!" Ciara remarked.

"Well fuck you too!" I shouted.

"Whatever. There's no reason for me to stay here." Pike growled.

During our conversation, Natalie was bust drinking a smoothie. Seriously. Where for the love of Arceus does she get those?!

"Where do you get this?" Ciara asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Not in the mood to insult you right now." Natalie said flatly while shrugging and continuing to sip on her drink.

A human in a lab coat ran up to Pike with an excited and rather pleased look on his face. I'm guessing he's this Prince guy Pike mentioned earlier.

"…Can I leave now?" Pike asked monotonously.

"Well..Nope." {rince replied simply.

"…Now what?" Ciara asked.

"Why don't all just fuck off and go back to your laying aroun here, being completely lazy jackasses, right?" Pike shot while relaxing on a tree.

"And on what parameters do you have the right to call us lazy? If anything, you're laying on that tree being a lazy jackass yourself!" Lavanya snapped.

"…Oh my Arceus! Lavanya grew a brain!" Ciara said mockingly.

"Congratulations. You actually have a brain stem under all that fat and fur." Pike said snippily.

"And you actually have common sense in that sack of Ditto excrement you call a brain!" Lavanya countered.

"Tch. Aww, thanks! I know that was hard to think of with your incredibly puny brain class, but at least you tried, and that's all that matters, you know? Size doesn't matter, especially in your brain capacity." Pike mocked.

"A Slowpoke could think of that answer ten times faster than you did!" I argued.

He suppressed a snicker and turned jumped off the tree and leaned towards Prince as I groomed my tail. They were whispering about something, but I couldn't hear wha they were talking about. Big surprise, huh? With ears like mine, I should have been able to hear them! Pike then jumped at a tree and sliced it horizontally in elf with a Razor Shell.

"Weak." I commented.

"Like your insults." Pike taunted.

I walked over to a tree and nonchalantly kicking it, sending it flying and making it collide with another tree.

"Hmph. Your weakness disgusts me to no end. That kick was sloppy and could easily be countered or dodged. My Razor Shell, however, cuts swiftly and powerfully with usually perfect accuracy. It breaks through any defense." he boasted.

"It was supposed to be sloppy! If I kicked that thing with full force…Well let's just say that you'd be getting splinters before you'd get a chance to react." I added with a bit of a threat.

"That may be, but at the very least, I'm not a showoff." he replied.

"Oh really? Ten seconds ago, you were all, "Nyaa! My Razor Shell cuts swiftly and powerfully! Nyaa!" and now you're saying that you're not a showoff?" I screamed.

"That's not showing off. _This _is!" he yelled while leaping in front of a tree and slicing it in half on his decent.

"Ugh! You guys are like a freaking married couple! Get along, will ya?!" Prince shouted.

We both ignored him as I used Tornado Kick to slice a slab of granite in half. Prince turned to Natalie and walked next to her.

"Is she always like this?" he whispered.

"Bets me. We've been friends since our pre evolutions, and I never knew about this side of her…Odd how she always fails preschool, but got a PhD, a Master's Degree, and an Uber Tier Degree in Smogon University" Natalie replied.

"…What kind of meeds is that Lopuny on?! The life span of a Lopunny is half of a human's, so unless you're a Metgross, or a Psychic Type like Reuniclus, I'm shocked as all hell!" he ranted.

"Well I'll train hard an be the strongest Pokemon, taking down anyone how dare to stand up to me." Pike argued with me.

"You won't stand a chance against the World Champion." I taunted.

"I, however, have potential that I truly want to bring out." he bragged.

"It's your funeral. You don't even know her team! Therefore, you don't know what you're up against!" I spat.

"I have a good chance of beating a Pokemon of just the same lavel as me, even a little higher." he said calmly while playing with his scalchops

"And what is your level." I said with a sly smirk.

"…Fuck you. It's forty seven." he mumbled in shame.

"Well you're fucked." I chuckled out.

"Not just him! _We're _fucked!" Natalie shouted in panic.

"You guys are pathetic. I'll beat your team with a team of my own." he said showoffishly.

"You is ten against six?" I asked.

"It's thirteen." Natalie mumbled.

"Sammy, Lucy, and Lyra's kid doesn't count!" I answered.

"Wait. Kids? Who's the Pokemon?" Pike asked.

"Sammy's a Suicune and Lucy and Lyra are Lugias." I responded.

"Your trainer caught _two _pregnant Lugia _and _a Suicune?! How did your trainer entice them to the team?" he asked in a shocked tone while sharpening his scalchops with rocks.

"And a third Lugia named Daki. She's not pregnant but really wants a kid. She's Lucy's sister." I added.

"About that. Remember when we said that Lucy, Lyra, and Sammy were pregnant?" Ciara inquired.

"Yeah? So?"

"Yeeeaaah…He got them pregnant. Different time. Daki tagged along." Ciara explained hesitantly.

He dropped his rocks and his right eye was dilated and twitching in shock and a blush was creeping up his face in embarrassment and disgust.

"I'm…I'm going to leave and hope to Arceus that I never meet up with him or any of you guys again." he muttered.

"Nah! I'm just fuckin' with ya!" Ciara laughed.

"Please be just screwing around with me." he whimpered.

"Ask them yourself." Ciara growled.

"…Hey, Lucy, Sammy, Lyra, wherever the hell you guys are! Did you guy really screw your trainer?" he shouted.

"Could have said it more gently." Prince commented.

"Yes! Yes we did! And we loved it!" Lyra answered from a few feet away.

"Well we forced ourselves on him, but still." Lucy added.

"Yeah. I'm staying _faaaaar _away from this team." Pike said with uncomfortableness in his voice.

"Oh come on. Stop overreacting and stay." Prince

"I'm not taking any chances." Pike replied while patting Prince on the back.

A shiny pad fell out of his pocket and I quickly swiped it from under Pike's feet.

"Oh hell no. That return pad is mine!" Pike snarled.

We started having a tug of war for several seconds and the pad broke. We gasped at the same time in shock.

"YOU BROKE MAH SHINY!" I shouted.

"You broke my return pad! How the hell am I supposed to get out?!" He bellowed.

"Wait. There's a hell? I thought there was only the Distortion World…Doesn't roll off the tongue like hell does." Ciara added mumbling to herself.

"He's so weird…Then again, so is that Lopunny." Prince deadpanned.

"No I'm not! I'm mourning the loss of my shiny!" I wailed.

"Umm…Is this her weakness?" he snickered to Natalie.

"Second weakness." Natalie replied.

"…What the hell are you Legendaries teaching people?! That if any freaking female wants to be captured or controlled, you have to fornicate with them?! Respectful and earnest, my foot." Pike shouted finally realizing what Lyra' been doing.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that you haven't been getting any." Prince snickered.

Pike said nothing as he charged at a tree and started attacking it. Lyra was wagging her tail and Pike fell down to the ground.

"Ow…What are you so darn jolly about with your waggy tail?"

"If my timing is correct, I'll be laying my Egg in ten minutes! You wanna see?" Lyra squealed in excitement.

"Nope. Not at all." he replied simply.

"You don't wanna see a cute widdle baby Lugia? You're so mean!" Lyra whined.

"Am I mean? Maybe, but I just plain don't like anybody." he answered.

"And when you have kids of your own, are you going to act the same way?" Lyra shot.

"What? Me? Have kids? Like any women would want to have kids with me." he grumbled.

"…I would!" I piped up.

"Well that'll be - Wait. What?! Why?!" he shouted in a shocked tone.

"I dunno! I just said it because no one else would!" I squealed.

Pike walked away with a blush on his face. I looked up above me expecting something. A grey oval appeared above me saying, "Achievement Unlocked: 100G - Almost Betraying Your Master".

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly, gabbing it and throwing it at a tree.

Prince laughed hysterically and fell down.

"Hah! Pike almost got laid!" Price laughed.

"Looks like Lavanya wanted a big watery Dewott wiener!" Natalie giggled.

"Sh-Shut up!" I whined - blushing heavily and grooming my tail as I did so.

Lyra, meanwhile, got on her knees, raised her tail, hugged a tree and quickly laid her egg.

"Seems like you've laid the egg without a problem." Prince commented with a smile.

"Well of course! I already had four Eggs so I'm used to it." Lyra explained.

"Hmm…Looks like Mr. Loner wants to be alone." he said to himself while quickly writing some things in a small book as he looked at Pike.

A Razor Shell empowered scalchop flew pass Prince and Natalie, slicing a tree in half before getting stuck in another one.

"Holy hell, he heard us." he whispered.

"…What's hell?" I asked.

"…Something in another universe that idiots made up to keep themeselve morally uptight….Arceus, he could have Guillotine'd me like that." he added.

"Well thank Lady Arceus that he didn't." I mumbled.

"Wait. What? Arceus has no gender. That's like saying Virizion's a female." he argued.

"But…But Virizion _is_ female!" I countered.

While Prince and I were talking, I spotted an exhausted Ultima walk out of the Jagged Pass with a female Groudon and a female Zoroark.

"Girl, I will go textbook on you and pretty much recite every statement on which why Virizion's not a gir- Oh hi there, Ultima! Who's that - HOLY ARCEUS! D-D-Did you catch a _Groundon?_" Prince yelled in surprise as he fell down at the sight of her.

"I have an Uber Degree!" I reminded Prince.

"Who in the world are you?" Ultima asked.

"Umm…We mentioned you." Natalie said flatly while drinking another smoothie.

"Wait. You told me your name was Henry!" the Groudon and the Zoroark shouted.

"I'm so used to calling myself that, I may as well been named Henry." Ultima answered politely.

"Well then…My name is Prince, master breeder and a man of science! Nice to meet you." Prince introduced.

"Nice to meet you too." Ultima greeted.

"So then, these are all your Pokemon, I see. For the ones I've met, your Pokemon are quite lovely. A little on the perverted side, but lovely nonetheless. Though, I can't really say the same for the Scizor." Prince added.

"Hey!" Ciara shouted indignantly.

"Umm…Thanks?"

I looked at Ultima's right hand and noticed a pure golden ball.

"Huh? Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Alice. No, I didn't befriend her with sex. She saved me from her horny daughts, we talked, had dinner, and now she's with me." Ultima explained.

"…So now where are we off too?" Ciara asked.

"I was thinking of exploring the desert that's nearby. Maybe go exploring in the Mirage Tower." Ultima responded.

"Alright. Sounds nice…" Natalie replied.

**A/N: Oh God. I feel like I have arthritis after typing this. Wanna know who Alice, the horny daughters, and who the Zoroark are? Find out next chapter! Prince and Pike belong to Lunarium Prince.**


	23. Screwing With Time and Space

**A/N: My God, you wouldn't believe how many times I've gotten this suggestion on what you're about to read. It just baffles me.**

**Guest: It kinda sounds like you want this story to end, because you're desperate for a Champion battle.**

**Magickjonny69: Most possibly. Maybe even Raquaza…Maybe.**

**Creonman: Normally I'd give out a snappy remark and point fingers at somebody, but I honestly agree. The title for Chapter Seventeen actually acknowledges this. A little fourth wall joke.**

Ultima's PoV

I walked through the Jagged Pass for several minutes and I couldn't help but look to the right. There was a small shed that had a metal tube on the roof that went downwards to the roof of the Pokemon Center in a crank like formation. Why I never noticed this was beyond me.

Ignacia was whistling a merry tune while rubbing her bloated stomach and a few random Pokemon were frolicking about. All of a sudden, a tree that was as thick as a Snorlax and as long as Rayquaza, if she weren't anthropomorphic, flew over us, crashed into another tree, and a random tree was horizontally sliced in half.

"Such disrespect for nature. Honestly!" a voice muttered.

I looked to my left and saw a female anthropomorphic Celebi sitting on an overgrown white flower. She was humanoid in shape and had green legs and hips which ended in a squiggly fashion. Her other half was pale green, almost white, and had large wings and massive breasts. Then again, what Legendary doesn't? Her oval shaped wings were clear but they looked white or light blue. She had baby blue eyes and what seemed to be black eyeshadow around them. She also had green hair that looked like blades of grass and had two green horn like antenna which were tipped blue.

"Umm…Who are you?" I asked.

"That's Allisandra. Allisandra, meet my master Henry." Ignacia greeted.

"Charmed…Y'know. You should meet Diana and Patricia. In fact, I'll take you right now!" Allisandra said with a hint of sexual mischief in her voice.

When she pounced on me, I heard a loud scream nearby and time was frozen. We could still move, but I wondered who screamed. Little that I know, Diana and Patricia were already here, I just didn't see them.

"Oh my. Who's the cutie?" a voice purred.

"Yes, Allisandra. Don't hog a man all for yourself. Diana and I also want to have a go." Patricia purred as well.

They both came out of hiding, walking seductively as they did so. Diana was an anthropomorphic Dialga and Patricia was her pink/white space controlling counter part, Palkia.

Diana's body was mainly dark blue wearing some gray armor, such as her chestplate, which had a blue pentagonal diamond in the center which was covering her large breasts. The ends of it were connected to the three spikes on her back, making it look more like a brazier rather than armor. She also had various light blue spear tipped stripes around her body. She had a fin-like structure on her hips resembling a skirt or an apron, but it also looked removable. She had red eyes and long dark blue hair which also had the light blue stripes in them, more specifically having three. One on the left, the right, and middle and had a grey stripe in between the blue ones.

Patricia's body was mainly a shade of light purple, although she had stripes and markings of a darker shade and grayish-colored arms, belly, breasts, and waist. She had long cascading hair, a pair of wings on her back, red eyes like Diana's, and round purple-striped plates on her shoulders, where two pink pearls lay encrusted with a gray rim encircling them. Patricia had purple fingerless gloves with pinkish/white frilly designs at the ends.

"Oh, how adorable! He's hard already!" Patricia cooed.

Diana walked over to Ignacia and drew a mustache on her, giggling as she did so. Diana, Patricia, and Allisandra tightly hugged me and warped me to a pure white room with the door slightly open.

"A room where time is nonexistence…." Allisandra and Diana began.

"And where space is infinite…" Patricia finished.

"And once we get you to cum, you won't be able to stop until you leave!" Diana squealed as she violently tore my clothes off and took off her armor.

Patricia grabbed my semi hard boner and started sucking vigorously on it. Allisandra was making out with me and Diana bounced her breasts up and down the base of my cock. The pleasure was so intense, I felt like I died and went to heaven.

_M-Mustn't cum…Oh Arceus, this feels absolutely amazing…_I thought.

"Oh my. Sister, I think our little toy is about to explode!" Patricia purred.

"Indeed. Let's all have a taste." Diana purred as well.

The horny trio started licking my erection from base to tip extremely rapidly. Patricia's stomach started growling loudly and she made a small groan. She growled and turned to Diana.

"Diana…Did you put laxatives in my coffee this morning?" she asked.

"No! Why would I?!" Diana asked indignantly while the three were still licking.

"When I find out who put laxatives in my coffee, I swear to mom that - Gah!" Patricia squealed while running to the nearest possible bathroom.

"Just only you, me and Allisandra? Not really what we had in mind but…Oh my. I'm feeling rather sleepy…Ehh…We'll fuck later. Imma go nap on your dicky." Diana yawned as she engulfed my member and sucked on the base in her sleep.

I took her mouth off and Allisandra started grinding her hips onto mine.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me. I don't really mind, though…" she smiled.

As she was about to ride me, a female anthropomorphic Arceus walked by the door and peeked in.

She was pure white and had a dark grey, almost black, underside that resumed past her waist and to her tail. Her hair was long, sleek and white while the underside was black. She seemed to be wearing some sort of mask as she had vertical lines on her face and there was a green circle on both sides of her cheeks, giving me the impression that it _was_ a mask. She had green eyes with red pupils, pointy ears, a streak of gold on her forehead, and had a golden cross like wheel on her waist which had four green jewels attached on it. She wore white high heels with a golden tip and a golden streak running through them and also wore golden gloves while her arms were also white on top and black on the bottom…Did I mention that the size of her breasts were five times bigger than Ignacia's? I know she's Lady Arceus and all, but how does she not get back problems?

"L-L-Lady Arceus!" I stuttered as I gently pushed Allisandra off me and bowed.

She looked at me with a quizzical look and piped up," Hey. You're that one kid who's been screwing Legendaries. Granted, there's that one kid who's name is just like mine, but still…I foresee the future, and that kid's going to get Meoletta, Zekrom, and Kyurem. Thankfully, that's not for month later…You can get up now."

"But -"

"No buts and get up. I've already seen it." she ordered.

I got up and started blushing heavily.

"Oh there's no need to blush, mortal…Allisandra, someone's going to burn down your shrine in the Ilex Forest!"

"What?!" she screamed as she bolted out the door.

Lady Arceus repaired my clothes and warped them on me. She took out some NeverMeltIce, unzipped my pants and put it on my still hard boner. I yelped as it subsided and she took the ice off while zipping my pants back up.

"There. Now we won't have to worry about poking someone's eye out with that thing." she said cheerfully.

"Th-Thank you…Lady Arceus, -"

"Just call me Alice." she interrupted.

"Err…Alice, what is this room for?" I asked.

"There are many more rooms like this one…They're usually for having orgies, but there is the occasional torture." she replied.

We exited the room and started walking down a long hallway while passing by many different types of Pokemon. Shinnies, Legendaries, Shiny Legendaries, Steel Types, Dark Types, etc. We walked out of the seemingly infinitely long hallway and walked though a platinum door. On the other side was a gorgeous meadow and in the center was a long golden staircase that led to a gold elegant throne. To the right of it was a jet black spinny chair and a mahogany table and to the left was a bright yellow circular portal. As we started walking towards the stairs, a non anthropomorphic Growlithe playfully growled at Alice and started wagging his tail while rolling around and weaving in between her legs. She picked him up and he started to lick her face.

"Aww…I see your leg feels much better now, huh, Timmy?" she cooed.

Timmy barked cutely and scurried off to play with the other Growlithe after Alice put him down.

"Aww…The poor thing perished with a broken leg." she lamented.

"So is this -?"

"Heaven? Of course! And I sit over there and watch the little ones frolic while the adults 'get down to business' as you mortals say. The little ones are too busy having fun to notice. Although, if the female is widowed, she'll do her son…It's rather wrong for me to think so, but it's just so adorable when they slam their little weenies in there and make the most adorable pleasured yelps." she cooed.

We walked up the stairs and Alice sat on her throne with her breasts bouncing a little as she did so, and I sat on a slightly less elegant brass throne.

"Have you ever -"

"Oh heavens no! The last time I had sexual contact with a mortal was with your grandfather, Gary…We were young, in love, and it was during a time when Pokephillia was illegal. We didn't have sex, obviously, but we did occasionally give each other a peck on the cheek…Ahh, those were the days. Where you could fall in love with your own Pokemon and not give a Ratttata's ass if you were locked up with your mate…Now that I think about it, the raunchiness has died down. It's not as sexually thrilling as it was back then ever since Sarceus' brother made Pokephillia legal…Granted, some parts of Hoenn and the entirety of Sinnoh and Kalos still have Pokephillia illegal, but still…Just because he made it legal in Unova, doesn't mean he made it legal everywhere. He's not the boss around here! It was already legal in Kanto and Johto!" she lengthily explained while going down memory lane and beginning to rant.

"Mother, watch your blood pressure. Professor Elm already warned you about your ranting." a deep voice advised from behind her throne.

"Oh, Drake, stop worrying! You're not my mother!" she chided.

"You don't have a mother." Drake muttered.

"Exactly. Now shut up and go masturbate to Cecelia or whatever it is you do…Wow. I've grown quite the potty mouth." she added.

"That grammatically made no sense." Drake commented.

"Drake, go to your room before I send you to Grace in the Distortion World…How did I not see the irony in her name?" she added flatly.

"Yes, mother." Drake sighed.

I looked to the left and I saw an anthropomorphic Darkai fly off beside me before going through a violet portal that was rimmed in black.

"…Sorry about my daughters. It's that time of year again."

"So you -?"

"Put laxatives in Patricia's coffee, put sleeping pills in Diana's apple juice, and lied about the shrine? Yes. Yes I did. If I didn't, your dick would possibly rip from the large amounts of infinitely spewing Hydro Cannons and Surfs of cum." she answered.

We sat there in brief silence and Alice was twiddling her thumbs.

"…Well since time is frozen, you wanna go out to dinner?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Where to?" I inquired.

"Ooh! There's that one cafe in Castelia City. Cafe Sonata, I think." she added while warping us there.

Everything was brown and the whole restaurant was candlelit. Everyone was frozen in place, so we took an empty table and sat down, with Alice giving me a full view of her cleavage.

"Like the view?" she asked with a giggle.

"Umm…"

"Oh. I'm teasing. What would you like? Some Tauros steak, fried Basculin, Magikarp-kabobs?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be cooking for you, my dear?" I asked politely.

"Everything's frozen in time, silly. How will you use the stove? Can you even cook?" she asked.

"Good point…I was fired after one of my co-workers made the soup I was making extremely salty. After that, I was a masseuse for half a year before I retired. I'm a bit rusty." I answered.

"Maybe I'll let you massage me some time…Maybe I'll let you massage my breasts. Believe me, it's not easy carrying this massive load of a chest." she added with a smirk.

I blushed at this and she giggled.

"Y'know. It's kind of boring being at home. I want to be with you and to be honest, I need a new master since your grandfather is getting too old. I think you'll be the perfect candidate, since you're your grandfather's successor." she requested.

"I-I-I'm honored." I stammered.

"As you should be, sweetie. Here's my ball…I'm officially yours." she added while giving me a pure golden Pokeball.

"You know, for a second, I thought your master was the World Champion."

"Funny. I gave her the option, but she politely declined. She said she was on a 'No Legends' streak." she responded.

"…We should get back to the Jagged Pass. Sure, time is frozen, but still."

"Correct."

She warped me a foot away from Ignacia and got very close to me.

"Before I restart time and all. I want to give you a present." she purred.

"What is i - Mmph!"

She took off her mask, which was just covering the lower half of her face, revealing a luscious pair of golden lips. She kissed me for a second or two, pulled away, unfroze time, and went into her ball. Ignacia bumped into me and looked around, dazed and confused.

"Wha? What's going? Where's Allisadra and where'd you get that ball?" she asked in a ranty way.

"It's a long story." I replied.

My stomach growled and I looked at the shed.

"Ugh…I'm starving…Why didn't I ask Alice when I had the chance?" I grumbled.

"Aww…Such a shame. You wanna go eat at my place?" a voice purred.

"Wh-Who are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted.

An anthropomorphic Zoroark came out of the trees and pounced on me. She was mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents and had a pointed snout and ears while the insides of her ears were red. She had some red rimming her eyes and mouth, and a large voluminous ponytail, primarily red in coloration but with black tips, which a teal bangle down its length separating it. She had a black tuff of fur that was above her breasts which were pointed at the shoulders from which her arms extended. She was slightly muscular and her arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows. She had crimson clawed nails and had blue eyes…Holy Arceus! Is she actually wearing clothes?! Granted, Lady Arceus wore clothes, but still! Every female Pokemon that I encountered so far was naked, save for Alice. She wore black jeans and a black shirt which slightly clashed with her fur.

"I'm right here, sweetie. You look famished. Come over to my house." she purred.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the shed. She opened the door and playfully smacked my butt. There was a bed in the center, a small kitchen and a refrigerator with a metal tube sticking out of it from the top to the left, an empty crib to the right, two beanbag chairs at the foot of her bed, and next to her bed was a nightstand that had small plasma screen TV. On her bed were two white pillows and a dark blue blanket with a silver laptop near the pillows. There was a pillow and a blanket on the beanbag chairs, probably for a guest.

"Well. This is my house!" she announced.

"It's a shed." Ignacia muttered.

"Fuck you! It's a house!" the Zoroark argued.

"There's no bathroom!" Ignacia countered.

"I go to the Pokemon Center! They know me well!" she shot.

Ignacia rolled her eyes, the Zoroark walked over to the fridge, and took out a Pecha Berry pie and three glasses of MooMooMilk while putting her laptop away.

"Here. Have some pie!" she squealed.

"Th-Thanks." I said while taking a glass of MooMooMilk and a slice of pie.

Ignacia was about to take a slice, but the Zoroark slapped her hand away.

"Here's a bigger piece…Go on. Take it."

"Umm…Okay?" Ignacia said hesitantly.

She bit into the large slice and after a few seconds, she released a loud yawn.

"I'm getting real sleepy." she yawned.

"Sleep on the beanbags." the Zoroark said simply.

Ignacia yawned again and started snoozing on the beanbags. I chugged down my glass and ate my slice of pie and a heavy blush creeped up my face and I suddenly got an erection slightly bigger than normal.

"Wh-What did you do?" I asked shakily as my boner throbbed.

"Name's Yurkia. See that crib?" she asked.

"Yeah…Oh. The name's Henry."

"I've been waiting for a mate for so long…Prepare yourself, kid. Your hips will either shatter on the first thrust or the second." she growled while throwing me on her bed and taking off her clothes.

"You be surprised how durable I am." I muttered as I undressed.

I slammed it in there as deep as I could and started ramming extremely hard and fast, She moaned loudly and kissed me, slamming her tongue down my throat and squeezing my tongue with hers.

"How's it feel pounding a Zoroark?" she purred in my ear.

"Feels good…So tight…Gonna…I'm gonna explode!" I moaned.

"Yes! Please! Blow your load!" she begged.

I grabbed her hips as I did so, pulled out and coated her belly.

"Ooh…So warm…You're a great guy for a gal like me, but I bet you're already with someone. I'll still keep the baby." she added while cleaning her tummy.

"You can be with me. I have a whole harem of women." I muttered.

"You're one sick kid, but I love ya…Mmm." she purred while sucking my rod and swallowing my fluids.

"So warm…Gah!" I yelped.

She forced it all the way down her throat as I gushed my load in there. I eventually stopped and pulled out. Looks like the white room I was in had a lasting effect on me.

"I love you!" Yurkia squealed as she passionately kissed me.

I said nothing as we made out for several seconds and we quickly redressed. I got off the bed and Yurkia unplugged every electrical appliance while taking out a Luxury Ball and a few pink stones from her nightstand.

"Well if I'm going to be with you, I may as well pack up a few of my things." she said to herself while getting out extra clothes, a bottle of baby lotion and a few boxes of tissues.

"I doubt we need that much stuff." I deadpanned as I gently shook Ignacia awake.

Ignacia woke up with a loud yawn and stretched for a bit.

"Not as comfortable as my lava pool, but it's a close second." she commented.

"Let's go. My team must be worried sick." I grumbled.

I walked out of Yurkia's shed with Alice in my right hand. I exited the Jagged Pass and saw Lavanya talking to someone in a lab coat.

"Girl, I will go textbook on you and pretty much recite every statement on which why Virizion's not a gir- Oh hi there, Ultima! Who's that - HOLY ARCEUS! D-D-Did you catch a _Groudon?_" he yelled in surprise as he fell down at the sight of Ignacia.

"I have an Uber Degree!" Lavanya shouted.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked.

"Umm…We mentioned you." Natalie said flatly while drinking a smoothie.

"Wait. You told me your name was Henry!" Yurkia and Ignacia shouted.

"I'm so used to calling myself that, I may as well been named Henry." I answered politely.

"Well then…My name is Prince, master breeder and a man of science! Nice to meet you." Prince introduced.

"Nice to meet you too." I greeted.

"So then, these are all your Pokemon, I see. For the ones I've met, your Pokemon are quite lovely. A little on the perverted side, but lovely nonetheless. Though, I can't really say the same for the Scizor." Prince added.

"Hey!" Ciara shouted indignantly.

"Umm…Thanks?"

Lavanya looked at my hand and noticed Alice's ball.

"Huh? Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Alice. No, I didn't befriend her with sex. She saved me from her horny daughters, we talked, had dinner, and now she's with me." I explained.

"…So now where are we off too?" Ciara asked.

"I was thinking of exploring the desert that's nearby. Maybe go exploring in the Mirage Tower." I responded.

"Alright. Sounds nice…" Natalie replied.

**A/N: Yup. He did it. He actually befriended Arceus. There was a lot of demand for it via PM, so I just had to. No, he will not use Alice. She's just there.**


	24. Pike and Lavanya's Misadventures!

**A/N: Another chapter based off of a PM.**

Lavanya's PoV

As we started walking to Route One Hundred Eleven, Ultima and Pike were talking about the Pokemon they had.

"Ha…Lucky. All the Pokemon I got is a Typist Honchkrow, a douchebag Heracross, a straight up _cold _Bisharp, a Bellossom that's filled with pride and rage, and Mr. Loner. And he's not even mine!" Prince added.

"…Well I'm not saying anything about my team since they'll probably kill me…Especially Alice." Ultima said hesitantly.

"Aww, c'mon. Not all Pokemon, except for Bisharp, are that cold. Hotheadedness, though, that's unavoidable if you talk smack about them and they can't take it it. Take for instance..Umm..Pike! Just watch as he takes it with ease." Prince replied.

Pike was currently on a tree, fighting a Vigoroth. Prince cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Oi, Pike! Your attacks suck!". Pike kicked the Vigoroth in the head, knocking him out of the tree, and glared at Prince.

"See? Nothing to worry abo- Oww…! Well…Pike's an exception. He plays by his own rules." Prince added after getting knocked to the ground by a scalchop which was thrown at his head.

Ultima looked down at the golden ball and twirled it around.

"I wonder if I should release Alice." he muttered.

"You should. I'm curious. Besides, I gotta leave soon. I'm researching Team Plasma's recent attack on Unova. The ice they fired - it's completely unbreakable and unable to melt, despite all the Sunny Day boosted Fire Blast, Overheat, and Flare Biltz attacks being thrown at it, so I'm trying to find out why." Prince explained while still lying on the soft ground.

"Alright, but you might be surprised…Get ready to bow." Ultima added jokingly.

"Please, Arceus, let it not be Arceus, because, Arceus, everything can possibly conjoin to Arceus being captured by a mere teenager, so, Arceus, let this boy not have an Arceus." Prince prayed wile crossing his fingers.

"Isn't there only one Arceus?" I asked.

"You mean Lady Arceus? Well why do you think I've been calling her Alice?" he added.

"…C-Called it." Prince muttered while face-earthing.

"…Can I lick it?" I asked innocently looking at Alice's ball curiously.

"No."

"Aww.." I whined.

Prince got up and dusted himself off.

"Man, you're pretty weird for a genius. Then again, you _did_ wan- Ow, ow! Dang, that hurts." Prince added after getting hit with another scalchop.

Pike hopped off the tree and landed next to Prince. He picked up his scalchops and dusted them off.

"Oi, Princey Boy, stop making up crap about me." Pike threatened.

"Right, right….Till we meet again, which is pretty much never, what with the way things are going. Bye!" Prince announced after he called out a Ralts.

He used Teleport and Pike's eye twitched. He growled and slashed at a tree with an almost instant Razor Shell. He watched it fall and took a breath.

"So I'm stuck here…I think I can find my way to Driftveil City. At least I'm free to do what I want." Pike added with a smirk.

"Nope! Not with Lady Arceus around!" I reminded.

He placed his scalchops back on his thighs and turned to me with his arms crossed.

What do you mean?" he asked.

"Lady Arceus is in there!" I squealed as I pointed to her ball.

"That…That's pretty surprising, but not even Arceus can stop me from just leaving. Now if your trainer really wants to borrow my power, he'd better be ready to have his Pokemon beat me to a pulp, because I ain't coming without a full-blown fight, but if he calls out Arceus, I'll be gone in a snap." Pike muttered.

"She really can stop you. She's Arceus for her sake!" Ultima exclaimed.

"And she probably can, but that won't stop me from trying to escape at every single 't stop me from attacking you. Won't stop me from doing anything. I would never stay on a team such as yours, and I'll never cooperate either. I'm just deadweight." Pike groused.

I made a funny noise and Pike glanced at me holding in a snicker.

"Heh…Maybe f-…Nah. I'll be leaving now." Pike announced while turning to alk away.

I smirked as I used Fake Tears, but I acted to be sad to make it more believable.

"You can't leave! What about our baby?!" I wailed.

"_What_?!" Utima roared.

"That's an expected response from yo- Wait. _What_?! What in the name of Arceus are you talking about?!" Pike shouted.

"Just call her Alice…Anyway, _what_?!" Ultima added in shock.

"H-He got meh pregnaaaant!" I sobbed.

"It's true!" Ciara piped up.

"This is Tauros-shit! I didn't even touch the Lopunny! You two! You were here! Help me spread the truth of my innocence!" Pike begged as he turned to Natalie and Lyra.

"That sounded so gay." Ciara muttered.

"You did it." Lyra grumbled.

"Well I did hear Lavanya moan your name." Natalie mused mockingly.

"…This is getting annoying. Okay. You can ask anyone else that was here and they'll tell you the truth." Pike mumbled.

"…Alice could tell, but she's probably sleeping." Ultima said nonchalantly.

"Probably resting from all the sex." Ciara snickered out.

"I'm serious! We just talked and had dinner! Nothing more!" Ultima shouted in an exasperated tone.

"I swear, this is a heresy against my innocence! Could it be true? Hell no! This is blasphemy! This is madness!" Pike ranted.

"This is squishy!" I shouted.

"What's squishy? What in the name of Giratina's wrath is wrong with all of you?!" Pike shouted.

"You mean Grace?" Ultima corrected.

"…You're staying here so we can take care of your baby!" I ordered.

"Whoever! And what ba-…You know what? Fuck this! I'm gone now! You all can drown in your lies for I care!" Pike bellowed.

Pike turned and walked away. I made another funny noise and poked Alice's ball. Pike kept walking, grumbling about how everyone around him is an idiot. Hey! If I were an idiot, I wouldn't get an Uber Tier Degree and a Master's Degree in Smogon University! Ignacia made a dome of rocks around Pike and slowly made the rocks drop as he turned to glare at her.

"You're really challenging me? Heh. Funny…But not as funny as when I faint a legendary Pokemon." Pike added threateningly as he withdrew his scalchops.

"I'm level seventy threee…Oh and I have Drought and Solarbeam." Ignacia added proudly.

"So? An under-leveled Sceptile defeated a Darkrai with one Crtitical Hit Leaf Blade after it used Ice Beam, Dark Void, and Dream Eater on him. I think I can handle an advantage like that." he added.

"Drake was having an off day!" Ignacia shouted.

"Screw you! A Latios lost to a Pikachu!" Pike countered.

"Yet he lost to a fucking Snivy…" Ciara commented.

Pike slid under Ignacia and slashed at her leg, smirking as he watched a bit of blood drip out.

"Heh. I knew sharpening my scalchops today was a good idea." he snickered.

"Gah! You asshole! I'm fucking pregnant!" Ignacia screamed as she fired a bunch of SolarBeams in a pained frenzy while screaming the world's longest string of curse words.

"The hell?! Is every Legendary around here pregna- Oh. Right. Daki…Heh. Arboks did much worse than me, but I'm still ruthless in the long run! Expect no mercy from me!" he announced as he barley avoided the constant barrage of SolarBeams.

"I _am_ an Arbok!" Abigail called out indignantly.

He did a back flip and landed behind Ignacia. He slashed at her other leg and she screamed in pain.

"Should've thought twice before trying to challenge me." he smirked.

Ignacia raised her tail and smacked him in the face with it. He was sent flying for a brief moment before tumbling across the ground. He grunted as he wearily stood up and made a small growl.

"I wasn't even challenging you! I was trying to stop you from leaving so Skyla could drop you off at Driftveil!" Ignacia explained.

"D-Damn, that hurt. No wonder Sceptile was brought to his knees with just Ice Be- Wait. What? Why?" he added questioningly.

"Well you wanted to leave so badly, so why no have Skyla drop you off in a few hours? Unless you want to stay with Lavanya…I'll give you a bit of a head start. Here's one for the road!" I called out as I fired a SolarBeam.

"Staying with her…I'm getting distracted! Where was I - Oh crap!" he exclaimed. as his eyes were pulled towards the incoming SolarBeam.

He just barely defended himself with a double Razor Shell and was sent flying into the Jagged Pass before there was a massive explosion.

"…Not what I expected, but I'll take it." Ignacia said calmly.

The dust cleared up, revealing a really banged up Pike holding up singed scalchops with Razor Shel completely destroyed. His body was twitching and his eyes were wide while the land around him was a plethora of destroyed trees and land.

""Damn…Damn it all…No. At the very…If…If I'm f-fainting like this…" he grunted in out.

He fell to his side, dropping his scalchops as he did so. While just barely conscious, a blue aura surrounded him and water encircled him as his eyes glowed a tinted blue. He grit his teeth as he pushed himself off the ground while a tree slowly fell on him. He glanced at it and scliced it in half with a longer, sharper, Torrent boosted Razor Shell.

"I'll crush you to - Oh Arceus, I wasted my last attack!" he wheezed as he fell unconscious.

"Hey! You slashed a pregnant Legendary's leg and thought I was challenging you! You could have kill me baby!" Ignacia yelled.

Pike was still down for the count, so I chucked a Pokeball while making a "Nya!" sound. He was captured without a struggle and Ignacia wagged her tail happily as she chugged down a Hyper Potion while her wounds were healing. I scampered over to it and started poking and licking the ball.

"Fluffy!" I squealed.

Pike willed himself out of his ball only to fall flat on his face as I licked his face like a puppy Growlithe while shuddering at my licks.

"What did I do…to deserve…being brought to Hoenn?" he panted out.

"Getting lost?" I asked innocently.

"No…It's probably that Arceus-damn bounty hunter. The one I escaped from."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it, but I will say this. Screw Whimsicotts ad screw their Prankster Ability straight to hell." he grumbled.

"Hey! One of my friends was a Whimsicott!…I miss Whitney…I wonder how's she's been…" I mused.

"Does it honestly look like I care that the species of the bane of my existence is your friend? I've got sneak-attacked by one of those furry little rats and got a Stun Spore to the face, and I couldn't even react because of Pankster making that Whimsicott fast as lightning." he growled.

"Well not all of them are bad!" I whined.

"Again, don't care. I got crossed by one and now I hate therm all." he groused.

"…Okay?"

"And another thing. Why did you lie?" he asked.

"Lie about what?" I questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about. The pregnancy thing…Why?"

"To get you to stay!" I exclaimed.

"And why me? Why not some other porr helpless sap?" he asked snippily.

"Well you wanna go back home, right?" I reminded.

"Like I need any of you pity." he grunted as he tried to stand up.

I licked him and he shuddered a bit, He looked at me with a half-glare and had a small blush on his face.

"S-Stop that. Ypu're making me e-…"

He stopped himself and started limping away.

"…I don't know what to make of that Lopunny. She's…loopy, if that's the term." he metered to himself.

"You stay!" I squeaked as I returned him into his ball.

I started chewing on it for several seconds until Pike angrily burst out of his ball.

"For Arceus' sake, will you stop causing that noise?! It's scratching my ears like crazy!" he bellowed.

"What noise?" I asked playfully.

He seemed to be thinking about something, crossing his arms as he did so. He smirked and kicked the ball out of my hands.

"Not anymore." he growled.

It flew into the air and he let a low distance to not waste the sliver of energy that he had left. I jumped gracefully into the air and caught the ball before he did. Before I could send him back, he threw his sclachop right at it, knocking back into the air and towards himself. I landed on a knocked down tree and we both grabbed the ball at the same time with Pike dangling a foot off the ground.

"Well that was a try wasted…Go on then. Call me back into that damn ball." he panted after he let go and landed on his feet.

I returned him into his ball, covered it in duct tape, put it in a safe, covered it with locks and chains, and put a Snorlax on it just to make sure.

"…Well, what do you know? He actually got himself captured. Hmm…And I actually thought he would last longer out here. Wonder how long it'll take for him to escape…Then again, he's Pike." a voice muttered.

I turned around to see a Swellow fly off and I heard the safe being slashed at by Pike's Razor Shell. A gash was widening from the sides and he actually broke the chains!

"I knew I should've used superglue." I deadpanned.

I put a few more Snorlaxes, got out some rope, and tied myself up to a tree. I used Psychic to gag myself with rope and I saw red orange energy puff out the safe, widening the gashing further. Pike forced his ball and himself out of the massive hole and the Snorlaxes were gone.

"Yo."

"Mmmph!" I muffled out a "Hello." and I mockingly struggled against the rope.

He cut me free and asked, "How the hell did you get tied up with so many Pokemon here?"

"Someone tied me up, put you in a safe, and put Snorlaxes and chains on it after I put duct tape on your bally!" I squealed.

"With so many of your trainer's Pokemon out? Really?" he deadpanned.

"They're outside." I said simply.

"Well then…I'll just have to kill their asses." he grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"The people who tied you up and caged me." he replied flatly.

"Oh…I haz boobies!" I said randomly.

He looked at me and then at my breasts, and turned away blushing, almost finding himself staring,

"I angrily recur my last statement. You are disgustingly beautiful." he muttered.

"Oxymoron or did you really mean it? Besides, my mother;s is bigger…Like twice as big." I added.

"Oxymoron because the statement contradicts itself, and you're really attractive, yet it sickens me so. Pretty much means I got a crush on you, and I hate that feeling." he said in a low voice with the last sentence being barley audible.

"By the power of my boobies!" I exclaimed.

He karate chopped me on the head and shouted, "Wrong!" as I rubbed my nose in pain.

"Owie! Well it's either my beauty or my boobs!" I shouted.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Well not to me." he said in a not caring tone.

"…We should start wearing clothes." I suggested.

"Clothes? Why? Everything I have is hidden in my fur, even when…Yeah. I see no reason for clothes."

"But I'm naked!" I whined.

"Girl, you have all that fur on you. You can't be na-..I see. I suppose a bit of clothing wouldn't hurt you." he said slightly hesitant after having a full view of my body with his head a bit down.

"Maybe a vest and some shorts…Or a sweater like Whitney's. I'm only wearing fluffy gloves and fluffy leggings! Although if I take them off, it make no difference whatsoever. It's like wearing a glove under a glove with no additional mass!" I ranted.

"Just what in Uxie's mind are you? You're like a retarded genius." he said slightly flabbergasted.

"Again with the oxymorons?…At least I had a fluffy skirt that could turn into fluffy sweatpants back when I was a Buneary…Hey, you know what I just noticed? I'm using Jump Kick and not High Jump Kick! High Jump Kick is using your knee, not your footsie!…I should think about having Substitute rather than Psychic considering my shitty Special Attack." I said in revelation.

"And yet, you shove Roxie's Pokemon down the farina. When I saw the battle on T.V, I was surprised Koffing didn't use Explosion on you. That would've been an instant K.O." he commented.

"I was over-leveled. I don't think he had Explosion in his repertoire, but that's where Substitute would come in." I explained.

"You still kicked their asses with Psychic. But yeah, having Substitute absorb damage is a great way to piss people off. Annoyance moves, I call them. Jumpluff is an annoyance Pokemon with freaking SubSeed and Protect…Right next to those damn Whimsicott!" he barked.

"Whitney's nice. You should meet her sometime." I said cheerfully.

"Never!" he snarled.

"Hey! When I first met her, she gave me a box of chocolate! And by box, I mean a crate full of RageCandyBars!" I said indignantly.

"…Sounds tasty, but that doesn't change anything! You can pretend to be nice,but that doesn't mean you actually are!" he yelled.

"She gave me her sweater after Matt raided my drawer!" I shouted.

"Stop trying to convince me! No matter what you say, my opinion will never change on Whimsicott. I don't care that one acts too nice out of the whole bunch, and yet, I still won't trust her!…Look, I'm just going to train. Chatting with you has expanded and reduced my brain's mental capacity in various ways." he ranted as he walked into some bushes.

"Oh no you're not! You're going to follow me and get to Skyla's plane!" I yipped.

"The plane might as well malfunction and crash into Fortree City." he said pessimistically.

"Then we take Winona's Skarmory, Sammy! We used to date back in high school…Dumped me for a Swellow…Damn Swellow and their over developed chest." I grumbled.

"Hey, what's the chance that the plane will even fall out of the sky, even more so in Fortree City? That's like six hundred to one."

"Then why assume so?" I asked.

"It's called kidding around. and you call yourself smart." he said with a smirk.

"And you call yourself strong…Hugs!" I squealed as I tightly hugged him.

He blushed immensely as he pulled away from my embrace.

"P-Please. Let's not have hugs." he said with slight nervousness.

"Why? You don't like my boobies pressing on your chest?" I teased.

"Yeah. You're giving me a weird felling despite your fluffy fur." he muttered in slight embarrassment.

"It's called an erection!" I squealed.

"I know what it's called! I was trying to avoid saying the damn word because I don't like using sexual terms in my vocabulary!" he shouted.

"…So how big is that watery Dewott wiener? Natalie told me to ask." I lied.

"I guess it's pretty bi-…Tell her if she ever asks such a question on me again, I will pul a fucking Vegeta on her." he threatened.

"…Let's just head back." I sighed.

"Whatever. Lead the way." he grumbled.

We walked out of the Jagged Pass and walked back to the road leading to Route One Hundred Eleven near the desert. Skyla, Yurkia, Ultima and Abigail were playing poker while Natalie was drinking a smoothie. Pike stayed twenty feet away as I scampered off to the Mirage Tower and started poking it.

"Pokey pokey pokey!" I giggled.

Pike ran through the desert and started to beat up a Trainer's Pokemon.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted in shock.

"Kicking ass and taking names and money!" he answered while kneeing a Sandshrew in the gut.

"What the fuck, man?!" his trainer, a Camper shouted.

"Shut it, bitch! Now what's your name?" Pike asked threateningly.

"D-Drew…Drew Mo-"

"Nice name! Now give me all your money before I shove my shell up your ass!" he threatened while holding up a scalchop.

"Take it! Just don't hurt me!" Drew shouted in fear while running away.

Pike tucked the money in his adornment and rushed over to the next unlucky victim. My jaw dropped and Abigail and Ciara joined in on the ass kicking while shouting, "Fuck yeah! Violence!".

The Mirage Tower tower started shaking and it slowly crumbled away from the accidental karate chop I gave it. Sandshrew, Trapinch, and Vibara were falling out and a female Flygon and a female Sandslash poked their heads out of the pile of sand. The Flygon crawled out of the sand and took the sand off her body.

She primarily light green in color and had a pair of large green breasts and large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim. Her tail had several dark green stripes and three small green red trimmed rhombuses at the end. She had long green hair and wore a pair of green slippers and red goggles that covered her eyes.

The Sandslash was a Shiny. She was primarily red with a white underside. She had long spiky red hair and had long white nails. She was currently digging herself out of the sand, but with a Sanslash's excellent digging skills, you'd think that she'd get out of the sand first.

Some of the Sandshrew were crying while hugging the Sandslash while the Trapnich and Vibara were upset at the loss of their home. The Flygon, however, was downright pissed.

"Who the heck do you think you are?! Destroying our home like that?!" she screamed at Ultima.

"What?! But I didn't -"

"What? You didn't do it? That what all you humans say!" the Sandslash joined in.

"But it's true! He didn't!" Natalie agreed.

"Shut up, you stupid Fire Type!" the Flygon snapped.

Natalie backed off, the Flygon grabbed Ultima by the collar, and he started squirming.

"That was a nursery and a shelter for the little ones! And now it's gone! Fix it or else you'll meet Sandra's claws!" she threatened.

The Flygon dropped him and Sandra walked over to Ultima.

"You're going to fix this whether you like it or not. Lucky for you, only the first two floors are intact." she growled.

"But -"

"No buts. Do you really want me and Sharron to kick your ass? No? Then get to work!" Sandra growled.

After ten minutes of watching Ultima fix the tower with some help from Ignacia, Pike, Abigail, and Ciara came back counting the money in their hands.

"Twelve hundred and fifty three. Alright, that's enough training for today." he yawned out as he laid on the sand and slept as I put him back in his ball.

"Hey, what's Ultima doing?" Ciara asked.

"I knocked down the tower and Ultima took the blame for me…And by that, I mean some Flygon and a Sandslash accused him of it." I replied.

"…Ugh! You're so damn slow!" Sandra muttered.

With ridiculous speed, she quickly made the tower with little to no effort.

"Sand Rush…Always comes in handy." Sandra smiled.

"Yaay!" one of the baby Sandshrew mewed out.

All the Pokemon rushed back in the tower, but Sharron and Sandra stayed behind.

"Well, thanks for helping build back the tower!" Sandra said cheerfully as they both walked in.

I stood there in shock and I shook it off.

"Let's get to Fortree City. I can't believe they made you rebuild their house when they could have easily done it." I muttered.

"Right. Arceus, my eyes are burning.." Ultima muttered.

**A/N: Still accepting OCs. The deadline is when I update Chapter 25, so get going! Clock's ticking, mate!**


End file.
